Fate Shall Surely Change
by CranesFlyHighOvertheSky
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if Ikuto was younger than Amu? The story of the two's relationship..set in a war-torn country during the 1900's. Of course, with its own twists and turns. Quote: "Don't go, Amu. Promise me." I stared into Ikuto's eyes. They shone like the surface of the sea reflected by sunlight. "Yes, Iki. I'll never leave you alone. I'll protect you."
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Hello! Today, I'll be starting my new story...hopefully this time it'll turn out...nice. I wanted to create something really meaningful, so I put a lot of my time into planning, so...hope you guys enjoy. Without any further ado, I bring you the prologue (it's quite short)!**

* * *

Dear Whomever This Might Come Across To,

You might be too busy to peruse this letter. However, I beg of you! Please listen to my words till the very end. It is extremely important.

I need you to protect someone. Someone I love...someone I cherish. I know. You might already be thinking of discarding this paper. You're probably too occupied with shielding those whom _you_ love...whom _you_ cherish. I know you don't have the money...nor the heart to look out for this person. Still, you are my only hope. If you neglect this letter and decide to throw it away...so be it. I won't blame you. I'm not worthy of censuring anyone. Nevertheless, I'll cling onto the belief that you'll at least attempt to fulfill my request.

The person I'm asking you to shelter is a boy with true blue eyes and the hair the hue of the Indigo Ocean. He is fourteen years old...both physically and mentally. He is stubborn, impudent, blunt, and a little hard to handle. Wait, keep reading. I've only listed his bad attributes. On the other hand, he can also be adorable, innocent, caring, pleasing, loving, capable, and most of all...sincere. He is a gentle person...really. It's just that he doesn't know how to express his own feelings.

I'm imploring you to guard him in my place, because I'm no longer in a situation in which I can protect him. By the time you're reading this sentence, he may already be in a troublesome predicament. Please, find him before that happens. Before _they _discover his location.

When you do meet him, please give him the ring that is enclosed together with this letter and send him my deepest apologies. That...I am truly sorry for what I have done. Kind sir/madam, thank you...for spending a minute of your life considering my trifling request.

Sincerely,

Hinamori Amu

* * *

**So...how was it? Boring? Short? Yes, I know. To defend myself, there are only a few stories that captivate the reader's attention in the _prologue_. So, guys...just wait. I promise the next chapter will be more (a lot more)...exciting. Hehehehehehe... Anyway, thanks for reading the prologue. It really means a lot to me, and I also hope you enjoyed it. Please leave some suggestions/points I could improve on. Flames are welcomed. Thanks, guys!**


	2. The Day She Killed My Soul

**Hello! Quick update! Since its summer break, I'll be able to update regularly (at least once in three days...hopefully). This entire story is going to be in first person (Amu's point of view). Thanks!**

* * *

When I was young, my dreams soared high, and my days were full of sunshine... The birds always chirped in the trees, and the sky was always blue... Every single day, my boyfriend would tell me how much he loved me...

How I wish I could start my narrative on such a...positive (cliché) note. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately), my beginning was not as bright nor merry as the account given above. It was, on the other hand, quite depressing and bleak. I feel obliged to relay the truth, therefore; I will not sugarcoat my story with such gibberish (as above).

It was twilight. The stars illuminated their rays against my face as I walked out of the brick building. I was sick and disgusted at what had happened during that _day_. I seemed to never get used to my "work"...no matter how much years had gone by. Yet, I was happy, too. The superintendent had dismissed me immediately after 10:00 P.M. which was a rare treat. Now, I would be able to spend the rest of the night with my family instead of with a couple of strangers.

Almost 20 years had passed since the 1937 Déjà Vu War. This one, like all other wars, began when one of our neighboring countries decided to launch an attack on ours (without any legitimate reason, of course). Caught spontaneously, none of our men were able to retaliate (I heard one tried to defend the nation with...a wooden stick..., but it didn't work too well against guns and tanks). 1/3 of the population was decimated, and the entire country fell into the power of our enemies. Now, the whole region was under occupation. Déjà Vu...how interesting...

I sighed. Then, I shook my head. I began to head towards home, rubbing my arms with my hands in order to retain the warmth in my body. My pace quickly escalated from a walk to a light jog. Before long, not able to contain my excitement any longer, I sprinted the rest of the way to my house.

I paused in front of my abode, catching my breath. The structure ahead of me was really just composed of mud and straw. It was shabby, but it was sturdy enough to shield the family from the weather. At least, we were better off than those who dwelled near the outskirts of the region.

I imagined what my family might be doing at this time of day. Ami would probably be eating dinner...Mother would probably be finishing up her duties as a household manager...Father might still be at the factory...

I slowly turned the doorknob, entering the house.

* * *

Something squashy hit my forehead as I set foot into the threshold. At first, I believed that it was Ami, playing with her food.

"Ami! How many times do I have to tell you? Quit wasting..." I paused. I lifted my eyebrows. Something was not quite right. The household was _too_ silent. Was everybody already sleeping?

While I was trying to form a conjecture, the slimy object on my forehead slowly slid down and fell on the floor.

It was then when I realized that the object wasn't the result of Ami's "playing-around". In fact, it didn't even resemble anything edible or food-like. It was round and white..., and when it rolled over...it exposed a black center...which was surrounded by a honey-colored ring...

I stared at the eyeball. It stared right back.

"What?!...Why?...How?"

I stood there for a whole minute, stupefied, when a voice interrupted my chain of thoughts.

"Hn...so there you were...hiding while we were disemboweling your family members..." I looked up. A girl with maize colored hair and plum eyes walked around the corner of the hallway, looking immensely amused.

I stared at the girl's eyes. The light reflected her irises, somehow giving her a maniacal look.

She smiled. "Boys, we have one more _guest_ we need to take care of..."

Two men rounded the corner. The one on the right held Mother in his arms. The one on the left held Father and Ami, one on each arm.

By this point, I was pretty much forced to behold my family...in a state without guts or eyes. Fresh blood dripped down from the men's hands.

I dropped on the floor. My legs refused to hold up any longer. My hands trembled. My breath caught in my throat. I was dumbfounded.

The girl walked towards me; her fingers brushed her hips gently as she made her way to me. Her movements were quick, refined. When she reached me, she kneeled in front of me, raised her backside, and held my chin in her right hand. Her eyes pierced my skin; I bit my lip in anticipation of what was to come.

The girl whispered in my ear, "Fear?"

A shiver skittered across my back.

The girl laughed. "I thought so."

The girl's eyes momentarily met mine. They no longer shone with vigor. Her eyes were more subdued, emotionless.

"You're like all the others I've killed. You only fear for your own life. I've had one case in the past where the daughter asked me to spare her life in exchange for her parents' location...pitiful, right?" She paused.

Wait, why should I be afraid of this girl?

"Ah, it was interesting though...definitely worth the trouble. Unfortunately, in your situation, you won't be able to offer your parents in your stead...since they're all already dead."

This girl had evidently murdered my parents. Or, she had at least ordered them to be killed. If so...I should be...

My entire body ceased shaking. My breath became even once again. I finally found my resolve to speak. I questioned quietly, "Why did you do _this_?" I couldn't help my voice from trembling as I uttered the words.

The girl seemed slightly surprised. "What do you mean?" she retorted, crossing her arms.

"Why did you kill my parents and my sister?" I reiterated the question, raising my voice a little.

The girl gazed at me. Then, she laughed until tears began to roll excessively down her cheeks. After a couple of minutes, she replied, "Of course...it was just for _fun_...what else?"

A strange feeling took a hold of me as I watched the girl laugh her heart out. Before I knew it myself, I had instinctively slapped the girl's cheek.

I don't know where I suddenly attained the courage to do so. I guess I just let out all the bitterness that had accumulated in my mind through the years. I was frustrated at our country for losing the Déjà Vu War! I couldn't accept the fact that our nation had been subjugated in such a...typical...ordinary way... I couldn't believe that my parents were dead due to such a petty reason...

I realized I had smacked her with quite a lot of force. The girl lay in the middle of the hallway; the two men immediately ran to her side.

"Utau-sama, are you all right?" the two men asked in turns.

Utau slowly raised her head. She lifted her body up into a sitting position. She touched her cheek tentatively.

One of the men put his share of the corpses down on the floor and began the process of loading a gun.

Utau raised her hand.

"My lady..."

Utau shook her head. She announced, "There's no need to kill her. I think...I have something better for her to do than to merely let her rest in peace..."

One of the men asked, "Then, what should we do?"

"Take her to the Headquarters...of course."

That probably was the last time I ever slapped someone on the cheek.

* * *

**Wow...this is too short. Oh, well! Sorry if my style is a little "messed up" today...I wasn't feeling too well while I was writing this up (especially when I was describing the "eye" part). Anyway, I have some good news for you guys. *Drum roll...* Ikuto finally appears in the next chapter! Yes, _that's _something to look forward to. I apologize once again for the short chapter. I still sincerely hope you guys enjoyed reading it (sorry if it was a little gross...it's just this chapter...bear with me). I hope you leave a comment on the "quality" of my work. Flames are, of course, welcomed.**


	3. How We Saved Each Other

**Early update! Hopefully, this chapter would turn out...longer than the last one. Hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and thanks to all of you guys who reviewed. You really made my day:)**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. The morning was damp and cool; the air smelled strongly of cologne. The sun's rays slowly crept up on my face. I tried to move my hand. However, my body refused to react to my orders; I was completely exhausted due to that night's share of work.

After about a minute or two, the numbness in my body ceased, and I tentatively lifted myself up to a sitting position. I endeavored not to make a sound as I sat up on the king-sized bed. I quickly glanced at the person next to me. Good. He was still sleeping contentedly.

A week had already passed since I'd been brought (or hauled) to the Enemy Headquarter Base. I gently placed my chin on my right palm and began to reminisce the events of the past week. I closed my eyes once again.

_Flashback_

_I thrashed and kicked savagely as the two men tried to bring me into the huge building. At some point, I think I also bit one of the men with my teeth...of course, much cussing and name-calling ensued after. _

_Utau grinned. "This girl has character. I like it."_

_One of the two men held his left ear in his hands while the other tried to restrain my attempts at escape. The two men both stared at Utau with much confusion. "Do you intend to keep this girl here, Utau-sama?" one questioned, his voice quavering a little. _

_To be completely honest, I think the two were more afraid of me than I was afraid of them._

_"Of course. I was getting bored anyway. I might as well take a break from work and observe this girl's...ah...progress."_

_The man (who was grabbing onto his ear just a minute ago) frowned. The other continued to listen while trying to constrain my actions at the same time._

_"I recently heard that my husband's department lacked staff members. As you boys know, he's in charge of an extremely...popular department. The demand for women has already surpassed the number of workers there."_

_"Utau-sama...I don't think this girl is suited for such labor..."_

_"Exactly. Don't you think it would be rather fun to see how far she can go? For how long can she retain her stance before yielding to the feelings of humiliation and shame?"_

_I smiled transiently._

_Nevertheless, Utau's eyes caught my lips. Her eyes penetrated mine. She inquired, "Now, what is it? What's so funny?"_

_I stopped struggling. I let my arms hang limply near my side. __The two men gripped my arms. _I responded weakly, "Just...it was interesting to see how ignorant you were about...us."

_Utau bit her middle finger with her teeth. "Explain yourself."_

_"Almost every other girl in our town are forced to do that 'work' you were talking about making me do. Of course, I was one of them. What else can we do? Die of starvation? You don't know what we go through. You can't intimidate me with your words nor your actions. For me, what you guys do is just child's play."_

_Indignation flashed through Utau's eyes. Despite it, she quickly regained her composure. She smirked. "Really? Then...was killing your parents...just child's play to you?"_

_I lunged at Utau, but the two men pulled me down by my wrists. _

_Utau chuckled lightly. Then, she whispered in my ear, "Don't worry. What I do to you...won't just be child's play."_

_I averted my eyes from Utau._

_She distanced herself from me and ordered, "Boys...make sure you cuff her hands and her feet before putting her in bed. I'll go inform my husband about the situation."_

_"Yes, Utau-sama," the two men replied simultaneously._

_Utau turned away and started walking out of the room. She momentarily paused and turned her head around slightly. Fixating her eyes on me, she added, "Don't forget to leave a knife on the nightstand, boys."_

_End of flashback_

Despite Utau's threats, the only facet that had changed from my previous workplace was the fact that I didn't get payed.

I cautiously straightened my back. The man was still slumbering on his side of the bed. Two metal bars segregated us...Utau had requested there be one after 4:00 A.M...just in case I tried anything...amusing. With the barriers up, it was impossible to inflict the person on the other side.

I sighed and scrutinized the room. The walls were covered with yellow wallpaper and the floor was furnished with velvet carpet material. An emergency call button was situated right next to the entrance door. As long as I knew, every room was equipped with the same implements. Of course, I was always on the side of the room without doors...or bathrooms.

All in all, fleeing was something almost unattainable. Not that I never tried. I managed to break a couple of bones, smash one wooden chair to pieces, and get three officers fired..., but other than that, I wasn't able to accomplish much.

I stood up on the carpeted floor and yawned. I stared at the clock to regain my focus. It was only 6:30 A.M. We usually reported for breakfast at 11:00 A.M. I unhurriedly shuffled to the window sill. My clothes, for the most part, were piled up in heaps. Some of my garments had fallen on the floor near the sill.

I began to dress, but something caught the corner of my right eye. I swung my head around to see what it was. A pocket knife. The size of my middle finger. How...why was it here?

I cautiously made my way towards the place where the knife lay. The tip of the weapon reflected the sunlight that seeped in through the window, causing my eyes to squint at the object. The handle was made of wood; it was worn due to many years of use.

I leaned down carefully and slowly trailed my finger across the knife, beginning at the end of the hilt...all the way to the point of the blade. The man stirred in his sleep. I paused. My breath hitched in my throat. Soon after, the sound of one's fingernails scraping against the wooden bedstead echoed across the room. Perspiration began to form like little bubbles along the nape of my neck. I quickly glanced at the man. He began to snore. Everything was still. I sighed quietly and crouched on the moist carpeted floor.

I picked the knife up with my left hand and began to form a conjecture as to where it had come from. After about a minute, I stood up with trembling legs and advanced towards the bed. The knife that was supposed to be on the man's cabinet was gone. It probably slipped into the other side by accident before the bars came down. I had to locate the knife back on the cabinet before the man found out that the knife was not there. Or else...

But...how...?!...

Wait...since when did I start caring about being penalized? Why...did I become so...so submissive?

I looked down at the knife in my hand.

If...I...end my life here...I don't need to care about anything..., right? I don't have to listen to Utau, the men who come in every day, nor the officers.

I don't have anyone to lose.

Nothing to live for.

My entire family is dead.

Why not...follow them in their footsteps...?

I gently placed my hand on my chest. Thump...thump...thump. My heartbeat...if I can...

I raised my knife.

Ha...ha...ha...

I turned my head and stared at the man. He was still asleep. I raised my knife once again.

Ha...ha...ha...

I bit my lip. Who was it? I shook my head and raised my knife again.

Ha...ha...ha...

The man heedlessly arose from the bed. I dropped my knife on the ground, surprised. The man squinched open his eyes and turned his head around to inspect me.

"Was it you?" The man's voice sounded peevish, slightly irate.

"What!?"

"Did you make that sound?"

"What sound?"

"That laughing noise!"

I sighed in relief. He still hadn't noticed the knife's position. I regained my composure and answered, "No, sir. I was just trying to dress when you, without warning, rose up from the bed. I was merely a little bit startled."

The man glared at me with slight aversion. He pressed one of the buttons on the top of the cabinet. My palms felt wet and clammy. The bars that separated the two of us retreated to the ceiling.

I gazed at the man, befuddled.

"Go check outside. Stop this clamor if you can. I can't sleep." Without another word, he fell back on the bed, fast asleep.

I hastily clothed myself in my night robe, wrapped the knife with my scarf, slipped it in my pocket, and bustled to the exit.

As I was about to open the door, the man advised, "You better not think of running away. If you do, you know the consequences..., right?"

"Yes."

I shut the door behind me softly.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I stepped outside the room. The hallway was still dim; the curtains covered the windows on each side. I took out the knife from my robe pocket. It no longer glistened; there was no sun to illuminate the blade.

Ha...ha...ha...

I flicked my tongue with my teeth. I might as well take care of the commotion before killing myself, so that I could accomplish the job..._without any further disturbances._

* * *

I ambled out of the structure. The Headquarters was comprised of a number of branches...it was impossible to navigate around the area without a professional guide.

Ha...ha...ha...

I shrugged. I didn't need a guide. I just had to follow the noise to ascertain the source. Easy.

Or..., so I thought. Don't get me wrong. I'm actually pretty well-off in finding roads, objects, people, and even _words_. If the sound was something _stationary_, it would've been easy to track down its source. However, the sound seemed to _continuously_ meander around from one place to another.

Approximately an hour went by before I decided to abandon my search. I uncovered the knife from its "scabbard". I haltingly raised the knife above my chest.

Ha...ha...ha...

This time, the noise seemed clearer. More distinct. I briskly rounded the corner of the building.

Three boys who were co-workers of my department stood around a fellow who seemed to be about two years younger than me. Another boy lay on the ground, badly injured and bleeding profusely near the knee. The boy who was surrounded had bright blue eyes and indigo-colored hair. The one on the floor seemed a little older than me and had golden hair and eyes.

Behind the boy with bright blue eyes...the sea extended out towards the horizon, quite endlessly. One misstep, and the boy's bones would split into tiny little fragments...leaving almost nothing to grieve over.

One of the three boys addressed, "So, _Icky_...what are you going to do now? Your servant there seems to have trouble defending even _himself_..."

Iki grimaced. The three boys chuckled.

"Your sister isn't here to save you this time...nobody's going to come...everyone's asleep...," another continued, laughing deridingly.

"I'm not," I announced, disclosing my presence.

The boys all jumped in bewilderment. I composedly proceeded towards the three boys; crossing my arms together.

"So...what were you trying to do just now, boys?"

"Uh...," the one on the right hesitated, scratching his head in deliberation.

The fellow in the middle retorted, "I don't think you should be the one asking us. Why are you holding a knife? Aren't you supposed to be in one of the bedrooms at this time of day?"

I peered down at the knife. I silently berated myself for committing such an obvious blunder.

I forced a smile. "This...I recently switched to the Department of Culinary Learning...and Jobs?"

Alright, I agree. I'm probably not the best person to look to when you want to compose a persuasive essay.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Do you think I would actually-"

"Wait," the one on the left interrupted. "We'll believe you."

"What-"

The boy raised his arm. The other two fell silent. "Look...don't worry. We don't want to put you in a predicament..."

I frowned and raised my eyebrows.

"If you are willing to keep silent about this little incident...we won't do anything to you either."

The grip on my knife strengthened. "Why would I-"

"Think about it carefully...don't you have a grudge against Utau?"

"What does this have to do with-"

"This boy," he uttered in disgust, "...is Utau's little brother."

I stared at the boy. He seemed tired, almost distressed. His stature did not coincide with Utau's in any way. Yet, there was an akin resemblance between him and Utau...

"This is your opportunity to execute retribution. Are you really going to give it up?"

I fixated my gaze on the boy. He glared back.

"You have a knife on you, don't you?"

I...can avenge my...family...

"So..., _kill_ him." The three boys moved aside. I began to advance towards Iki. One meter away...One foot away...One inch away...

When I was within hand's reach of Iki, I slowly lifted my knife. Iki seemed perfectly composed. Unafraid. Dauntless. Placid. I paused and looked into Iki's eyes. No...this boy was afraid...almost petrified...how can he not be? He looked almost as young as Ami...

Ami... What good would it do to kill this boy? Even if I did, it wouldn't liberate Ami from death's grasp... I would just be partaking in this cycle of killing...this cycle of hatred and animosity.

I dropped my knife. Then, utilizing two hands and one foot, I pushed the three boys onto the floor. The trio fell down, caught rather unexpectedly. I grasped the one on the left side with my left hand. With the other hand, I raised my knife against the boy's neck.

"One more move, and he's dead."

"You-" The captive coughed, choking on his own words.

"Iki and...you," I called, nodding my head at the boy on the ground, "Run."

The two who were named stood (or sat) still, frozen with fear.

I bit my lower lip with my front teeth.

Thrusting the hostage aside, I lifted the guy on the floor on my back and clutched Iki's wrists. Then, I began to run like I never did before.

* * *

**Wow...too long. I'm sorry, guys. I think I'm just bad at planning the length of each chapter... Anyway, I'll try to make the next chapter shorter... I apologize if I rushed any of the scenes. I noticed the word count, and I was like...woah...yeah... Thanks for reading till the end though... Please leave a comment. Flames are welcomed. By the way, Iki is Ikuto...just in case you guys didn't notice. Reasons for the nickname = will explain in future chapters:)**


	4. The Reason Why You Are Different

**Hello! I'm hoping to finish this story by the end of August, so updates should be coming fairly quickly. Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Alright, they shouldn't be able to find us in here." I quietly closed the door behind me. I immediately collapsed on the floor thereafter; the boy on my back stumbled to the ground, almost as tired and relieved as I was.

As I tried to calm my nerves, I began to become aware of my surroundings. The three of us were in a storage room. An excessive amount of boxes were stacked up in neat piles all around the room. There were no windows nor any other apparent exits excluding the doorway we had just entered through. The entire structure seemed to have been constructed utilizing only wooden planks and pillars.

Overall, the room was pretty plain when compared to other stately Headquarter buildings that I had seen throughout my stay.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. The air was hot and muggy; the sun was probably already up in the heavens. It wouldn't be long before the guards became aware of my prolonged disappearance. I had to get the job done...as soon as possible. To do so...

"You two," I addressed, "The servants should be up by now. It's probably safe enough to venture back to your rooms."

"Let go," Iki muttered, scowling at me.

"What do you mean?" I retorted, slightly offended.

"Your hand. It hurts."

I looked down. I was still clutching onto Iki's wrists for dear life.

I slowly loosened my grip on Iki. The spot I had been holding onto was red with rashes. "I'm sorry," I apologized, lifting my finger up to caress his tender skin.

Iki immediately retreated backwards. "Don't touch me with those filthy hands." His eyes flashed coldly...just like Utau's.

"Ikuto-sama!" the other boy exclaimed in astonishment. He quickly bowed down to me; an apologetic expression clouded his face. Afterwards, he turned his body to face Iki. "Please ask pardon and apologize to her, Ikuto-sama."

Iki gave me a dirty look, and then responded, "Why should I, Tadase? Did I tell her anything wrong? You, I, and even _she_ knows it's true. She's unclean. Contaminated. Foul. Tainted. The list goes on and on-"

Tadase interrupted, "Ikuto-sama, if you continue to display this kind of-"

"That's enough!" I demanded, clenching my thumb with my other four fingers.

The room suddenly grew silent. I sighed. Then, reiterated, "Just...go back to your rooms."

Nobody moved. After a while, Iki scoffed, "Fine. Give us your knife. Just in case you try anything while we're withdrawing-"

"Ikuto-sama!"

"It's alright, Tadase. I'm used to it," I muttered.

I advanced towards Iki and handed him the knife. "There. Get out."

Iki glowered at me before leaving the room. Tadase followed after; whispering "I'm sorry" under his breath.

I slumped on one of the boxes as soon as the door closed behind Tadase. I massaged my forehead with the tip of my nails, groaning inwardly at what I had done.

Now, what? I'd probably just get executed in front of everyone if I returned. If I didn't, well...probably the same conclusion...maybe even worse.

Ugh! I should've just killed myself despite the clamor back when I had the chance.

Curiosity _does_ kill the cat...

* * *

It was a while before I found my way back to the structure. I rushed into the cafeteria. Everyone was already assembled in the lunchroom. The clock read 11:30 A.M. Some girls were already seated and eating. Others were still waiting in line for their food. I quietly slipped in through the door and made my way to the back of the queue. Nobody seemed to notice my presence.

In about thirty minutes, I settled down beside Rima with my tray. Yaya was seated across from me.

Even before I was properly situated, Yaya leaned her body towards me and inquired, "Where were you, Amu?"

I cleared my throat, pinching my lower lip with my right hand. Shrugging, I replied, "Just...in the bathroom."

Yaya raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "Oh..._really_..."

"I told you. Amu was the girl who was in that stall from 9:00 A.M. to 11:00 A.M. She has constipation," Rima remarked, popping a tomato into her mouth.

I bit my lip to prevent myself from contradicting Rima...she really knew how to word..._provoking_ sentences... "Rima's right," I mumbled, "Just another problem with my-"

"Amu, _we're eating_. Please save your..._engrossing_ bathroom experiences for later," Rima interjected.

I raised my eyebrows slightly and poked Rima in the stomach. She jumped, glanced at me, and returned to her lunch without further ado. I merely sighed and shook my head. I squashed my tomato with my fork and began to swallow its entrails with my spoon.

After I had finished "devouring" all the tomatoes, I cautiously asked, "Did anyone...perhaps...notice my disappearance?"

Yaya shook her head. "Don't worry. We replied in your stead when your name was called during morning roll."

"I thought you said you were in the _bathroom_," Rima emphasized, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I-I...was."

"Hmmmm..." Rima stared at me for a long time. I tried to divert her attention towards other topics when a bang spontaneously echoed through the room.

One of the local officers entered the room. All voices quieted down. Everyone's eyes settled upon the officer. The girl that sat next to my table whispered, "Well, someone's in trouble."

I gulped.

The officer announced, "Hinamori Amu, come to Room #243 after lunch." With that, he left the cafeteria without another word.

Nobody spoke for a while. Occasionally, some would shake their heads at me. Others would shoot me with sympathetic glances.

Finally, Rima declared out loud, "Amu, I'll see you tomorrow." She stood up and walked out of the lunchroom.

* * *

I paused in my tracks, let out a sigh, and continued on to Room #243. I trudged along the desolate hallway; massaging my head with my knuckles. How had I involved myself in this mess? Why did I hand over that knife to that little brat and his servant? I groaned and pulled my hair around until each strand became tangled with one another in disarray.

Preoccupied with my own thoughts, I collided into one of the visitor signs near the walls. I silently cursed under my breath, and looked up at the written words with animosity. It read: Right-Rooms #240 to #250; Straight-Department of Recreation; Left-Rooftop. I hesitated at the intersection. After a minute of consideration, I turned left.

Just as I rounded the corner, I bumped into another object. I crashed onto the floor. My eyes instinctively fluttered shut. I finally barked out in frustration, "Why is everything, both animate and inanimate, trying to prevent me from doing what I want!?"

"Amu?"

I opened my eyes. Great. _Now_, I was surely going to die in the most mortifying way possible.

"Utau..."

* * *

"So, what _do_ you want to do?" Utau questioned, sitting on the top of her desk, chuckling.

"What do you mean?" I shot back, gripping my shirt with my fingernails.

We were in Room #243. Inscribed upon the label that lay on the main desk were the words: Hoshina, Utau, Superintendent of the Department of Labor and Jobs.

I grunted, "Why did you call for me? Did you want to penalize me for ditching your customer and appropriating that knife?"

Utau laughed. "What an interesting speculation."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I wanted to kill you, I would've called you straight to the Ligature."

I glared at Utau and puckered my lips together.

"By all means, I would've done so to any girl who dared to disgruntle my guest in such a way."

"Stop your circumlocution and get to the point."

Utau smirked. She ignored my words and continued, "However, you're clearly an exception."

"Hurry up and say what you want before I decide to tear you to pieces."

"Tadase, my brother's confidant, has informed me of your services today. You saved my brother's life," Utau stated, jumping off from the desk.

"_That_," I scoffed, "I already regret. I should've just let him die."

Utau's eyes momentarily lightened up with ire, but it quickly subdued before I had the chance to point it out. She went on, "I hate owing any debts to such a menial plebian-"

"You already owe me my family's life."

"..., so I'll grant you one wish...anything you want."

I stared at Utau.

She smiled back with one finger between her lips.

"Lies."

I exited the office immediately afterwards.

* * *

Despite what I had uttered, Utau's offer followed me everywhere I went that day. Finally, after an hour's worth of pondering, I retraced my steps back to Utau's office.

I stood in front of the door that led to Utau's office; shoving my fingernail between my front two teeth. My fingers briefly lingered over the doorknob. I bit my lip and turned away from the door. I wouldn't accept Utau's proposal...not in an infinity x infinity years. I began to retreat back to my own bedroom when a sudden cry caught my attention. I swerved my body around. The noise was coming from the room next to Utau's. I passed Utau's office and opened the door that stood next to it. I entered it soundlessly; my bare feet padding softly on the carpeted floor.

The room was dark and dingy. My only source of light was the bulb from the hallway. The first piece of information that I perceived was the fact that the room was a lot different from the bedrooms that I commonly slept in. The size of the bed was unbelievably bulky and colossal. The nightstand that was placed next to the bedstead was ornamented with gold, silver, platinum, and other extravagant jewels. The curtains were made of silk, and the closet was engraved with picturesque depictions.

In front of the closet, was Iki; it was evident that he had been crying alone. He grimaced as the light disclosed his face to me.

"Get out," he murmured, shoving his face into the safety of his arms.

I crossed over to Iki and sat down beside him. "Why are you crying?"

"_Were_."

I sighed. "Why _were_ you crying?"

"I wasn't. Get out."

I scrutinized the bedroom. Suddenly, it hit me. "Is it because...Utau isn't here?"

"_Get_ _out_."

I chuckled.

Iki raised his face and glowered at me.

I raised my hand apologetically. "I'm sorry. It just occurred to me...that you're still a kid."

"It's none of your business. Get out."

"It is. I saved your life."

Iki narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you going to hold that against me for the rest of your life?"

"I'm not holding it against you. I'm just stating a fact."

"It's the same thing. Get out. You're disgusting."

I glared at Iki. "You're just like Utau. Judging people before even _trying_ to learn their names."

"You're right. I'm just like her. It's better than being like you, though."

"Maybe I should've killed you back then."

"Maybe you should've. Why didn't you?"

I turned my head to face him directly in the eyes. "You looked like my little sister...who was murdered a week ago by Utau...that's why I didn't kill you."

Iki averted his eyes from me. He responded, "Well, your mistake. I'm not a girl. Nor am I your little sister. Now, stop pestering other people with your perception of reality and get out."

"This is not funny!" I raised my voice. I couldn't see Iki's face anymore. Everything was blurry.

"Who said it was?"

"You don't know what its like to lose someone important...your family probably coddled you from the moment you were born, right? You've never felt what I felt...never experienced what I experienced!" I croaked.

Iki stood up. "I've never really had any parents to begin with."

I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve to clear my vision. I looked up at Iki. He commanded, "Get out."

His features discouraged further conversation. I obediently got up and exited through the door.

If I think about it now, at that time, I didn't know anything about Iki. Nevertheless, I was sure of one thing.

He was different from Utau...to an extent in which I could die for.

* * *

**Yes! Finished! Sorry, guys. That took much longer than my expectations (and it was rushed). Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you guys review to tell me what you thought about it. Flames are welcomed. **


	5. Understandings and Misunderstandings

**Hello! Another update! Enjoy the chapter:)**

* * *

Were my words too harsh? Cruel? A little senseless? Maybe...even unwarranted?

I groaned out loud, and stomped down in frustration. My eyes zoned out into the distance. I shook my head in order to prevent myself from being immersed into the scene in front of me.

I was standing in the cafeteria's line. Two girls in front of me were blushing and holding hands.

A fortnight had passed since my conversation (or relationship-worsening talk; depending on your perspective) with Iki. Everyday, I regretted my choices and words. Starting from the moment I'd ascertained the sword...all the way until the point I had confronted Iki..._nothing_ had gone the way I had wanted it to.

The couple in front started kissing each other passionately. I shielded my eyes with my hair, and quickly made my way out of the queue. I traced my steps back to our table. Rima and Yaya sat in their usual positions.

As I slipped next to Rima, Yaya asked, "Amu, where's your food?"

"Not hungry."

Yaya pouted. "I wanted your Oatmeal Spaghetti Icing Doughnut!"

"Doesn't sound appetizing," I asserted.

"It isn't," Rima replied tersely, spitting out the contents of the doughnut on her plate. She quickly rinsed her mouth with water.

"Hey!" Yaya exclaimed, crossing her arms together.

Rima shrugged. She offered her plate to Yaya. "You want it?"

The doughnut was now almost in the form of liquid. Saliva dripped from the dish. Yaya answered, "_No, thank you_."

I sighed. Then, I averted the attention of Rima and Yaya from the doughnut to the two girls in the line. "Why are they kissing...in public?"

Rima glanced at the girls. She gulped down all of her water and responded, "Mentally retarded. Since they're not capable of being proficient, the government forces them into accepting this job. That's just how it is. Pitiful. Yet, we can't do anything about it."

"Hmmm...," I pondered, resting my head on the table. "What about their parents?"

"Dead, most likely. Or, insane. It doesn't really matter, does it?"

I nodded my head. All of a sudden, an idea popped into my head. My eyes widened. "Rima, Yaya, would you rather have dead ones or insane ones?"

"What?" Rima frowned, raising her eyebrows.

"Parents, I mean," I clarified, lifting my head from the desk.

Rima raised her shoulders. Then, she breathed out. "Most definitely dead ones."

Yaya slammed the dining table with her palms. The trays and the silverware shook; some girls turned around to see who was causing the commotion.

Rima and I stared at Yaya.

She sat back down sheepishly. However, her expression remained stern. She faced Rima. "Rima, how...can you say that?"

"Say what?"

"That you want your parents dead."

"I never said that. I just said that I prefer dead ones from the insane ones."

"Yaya would never say that! I...love my parents very much. I don't care if they become maniacal. They're the reason I'm here...working fervidly everyday. I would _never_ abandon them."

I looked at Yaya.

Did Iki feel the same way as Yaya? Was he...distressed when his parents died? Does he, perhaps, have genuine feelings?

* * *

"Tadase!" I called, waving my arm in the air.

Tadase turned around and paused in his tracks. "Yes, Amu?" He gave his trademark smile.

My cheeks warmed up..._just a little_.

Tadase and I had become good acquaintances since the "little incident" that had occurred a few weeks ago.

I inquired, "Do you, by chance, know where Iki is?"

Tadase slightly frowned. "Ikuto-sama? He's...probably out by the fountain..., but...right now..."

"Thanks!" I bowed and began to jog towards the direction of the fountain.

* * *

I smiled as I ambled along the corridor. Was Tadase...jealous, perhaps? He seemed like a nice person... Maybe I should...no...probably...impossible.

I shook my head before opening the portal that led to the garden premises of the building. I slowly traversed across the grass until I arrived at my destination.

The fountain was constructed entirely of marble; in the middle of it stood (_not sat_) a mermaid. The water flow started from the bellybutton of the mermaid and cascaded along the tail. On the edges of the being's hair, was a variegated rainbow; created due to the water sprays that encompassed the creature's waist. Sitting on the arm of the mermaid was Iki; half-naked and glistening in the sun.

Iki sat erect; his right hand in his hair. He was smirking at the sun as if the almighty star was inferior to himself.

I strolled around the fountain until I reached the arm. Still, Iki failed to notice my presence.

I restrained a chuckle and inquired, "What are you doing?"

Iki jumped up at my voice. Now, if he was clutching the statue with both hands, he would've been able to keep his balance on the mermaid's arm. Nevertheless, unfortunately, that wasn't the case for Iki. He fell straight on top of me; groaning and muttering curses.

However, he quickly regained his composure. Iki stood up and wiped himself with a nearby towel. He demanded, "Why are you here? Who told you I was here? Aren't you supposed to be in your room by now?"

I sat stunned at the sudden bombardment of questions. We both stood (or sat) in silence. Iki's cheeks were slightly red. As for me, I just gaped in shock, raising my eyebrows.

Finally I replied, "Tadase told me you were here. I wanted to relay something to you. That's why I'm here. As for the room inquiry...I broke the principles to come and meet you."

Iki sighed in return. "What do you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to apologize..."

"For what?"

"For throwing such a tirade at your face without considering your family situation. I...I'm sorry for creating my own speculations." I stood up and wiped my hands on my shirt. "That's it. You probably won't have to see my disgusting face anymore." I started to trace my steps back to the entrance. Unexpectedly, Iki grabbed my shirt. I turned around skeptically.

"Secret."

"What?"

"Keep everything a secret. The fact that you saved me from those boys, the way I cried that day at my room, and...what you saw just now. Forget everything. Then, I'll forgive you."

I twisted my lips into a mischievous smile. "Thinking about it now, I've seen you do all kinds of embarrassing things."

"You-"

"I promise. It's a secret just between the two of us." I held out my pinky finger.

Iki glared at me.

I chuckled.

He crudely gripped my pinky with his and grumbled, "Right."

I grinned. "So...what were you doing on the mermaid...posing like a-"

"You really get on my nerves."

The corner of my lips slowly lifted.

This boy...probably...not bad.

* * *

I stood in front of Utau's office, considering my options. Was Utau serious about granting one request of mine? Then... But, what if she was merely teasing me...?

I bit my lip and cringed at my own indecisiveness. Why had I become so...so cowardly?

_"I've never really had any parents to begin with."_

Iki...what had happened to his parents?

_"Mentally retarded. Since they're not capable of being proficient, the government forces them into accepting this job. That's just how it is. Pitiful. Yet, we can't do anything about it."_

Those girls...they probably also have feelings...

_"Ah, it was interesting though...definitely worth the trouble. Unfortunately, in your situation, you won't be able to offer your parents in your stead...since they're all already dead."_

I clenched my fingers together into a ball. My parents didn't deserve to die...

_ "You're like all the others I've killed. You only fear for your own life."_

If I can do something for everybody...even something little with my life...

I put my hand on the doorknob. I can do this... No, I _have_ to.

"Utau, when are you going to bring me the next sacrifice?"

I paused. The voice belonged to a male. His tone was coarse, almost demanding.

"Later. I don't have time to pay attention to such trivial matters."

"Really? Trivial? Is your brother not significant to you?"

"You made a promise not to do anything to him."

The man chuckled. A loud crash resounded from the room. "That depends on how _you_ act, Utau."

"Stop it. I don't want this."

"_I do_."

I turned the doorknob and entered the room.

The two both turned around to stare at me.

The man looked to be about thirty. His eyebrows were thick and somehow intimidating. He had light blue eyes and a short beard. However, his eyes...they were almost white...no...they _were_ white, on closer observation.

Utau was on the ground; the man loomed over her. Utau had her right hand on the man's chest; she seemed to have been endeavoring to resist the man's advances.

I gulped. Slightly trembling, I announced, "Utau is still underage. If you...assault her...you're going against the law."

Now, what was I doing? What good would befall me if I protect Utau?

The man laughed. He slowly lessened his grip on Utau until she managed to push him out of the way. "How interesting. Rules, you say? I'm the law. The government is me. I get to do what I want."

I bit my lip. No, I wasn't defending Utau. On the behalf of everyone...

I smirked.

The man raised his eyebrows.

"You say the government is you?" I chuckled. "No wonder this world is so messed up."

The man narrowed his eyes into slits. "Be careful of what you say, young lady."

I immediately retorted, "Careful? Why should I? I don't fear for my life anymore. Everyday, I see the government ruthlessly destroying everyone's dreams and hopes. You can kill me right now if you want...if that's what will satisfy your filthy desires."

"I've warned you, young lady. One more-"

"Stop it! That's enough! Officer, I apologize for her impudent dialect. Please wait for me in my room. I'll be there soon. Amu, _talk_ to me."

The man shrugged. He exited the office without further ado.

Utau turned her body around to face me. She whispered sternly, "Amu, why did you do that? I've never asked you to do so."

"I thought-"

Utau's eyes once again grew cold; emotionless. She threatened, "If you ever go against my husband _again_ in your lifetime, I'm disemboweling your body with my own hands...alive."

"Why-"

Utau merely glowered at me before quitting the room without another word.

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"...with Utau's husband."

"I thought she was a nice girl."

"As expected of a 'regular'..."

I sighed. So, this was _his _definition of revenge. Spreading fallacious rumors about my connections...

A month after my outburst, a rumor spread around the department. About the "fact" that I was having an affair with Utau's husband.

* * *

"Tadase! Do you know-"

"I'm sorry, Amu. I need to check up on some important files for Utau-sama."

Tadase turned his back on me.

That was the last time I ever saw Tadase. Even now, I remember the expression on his face.

Fear.

It's alright. No, it's better this way. Without anyone to care for...anything to live for...that way I can leave this world without any regrets.

I'm better off alone.

* * *

**That took longer than expected... I'm sorry guys! A lot of drama, I know. I should slow things down a bit. If you guys don't understand anything or need clarification please feel free to PM me! I'm always open to questions or suggestions! Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Flames are welcomed!**


	6. A Change Of Plans and Choices

**Fail. Sorry, guys. Late update. Time really does fly. I was so busy with other "labor". Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Oh, by the way, the last part (each part is separated by a line) is in third person's P.O.V. Thanks!**

* * *

The next day, I descended down the dormitory stairs at 11:00 A.M. Most of the girls were already gathered in front of the cafeteria; waiting for the doors to open. Many either glanced or pointed towards me; whispering together in factions.

"Can you believe it?"

"Isn't it just a rumor?"

"I thought she was enforced into accepting this job like the rest of us."

"I guess that wasn't the case..."

"How despicable..."

"How rude." I turned around. Rima and Yaya came down the stairs together. Did they also...believe that I had committed adultery?

Rima put her right hand on her hip and demanded, "Do you girls have any proof?" She stuck her pinky finger underneath one of the girl's chin. I stared at Rima. Did Rima perhaps...?

"What do you mean?" the girl retorted, pushing Rima's hand away in repulsion.

"Testimony. Evidence. Did you _see_ Amu do such things?" Yaya added, crossing her arms against her chest.

The girl faltered. "Well...no..., but-"

"Right? It's just what you _heard_."

The girl raised her eyebrows. "You certainly have a point," the girl admitted. "However, _she_ hasn't yet denied the word of her doings." The girl lifted her arms in my direction.

Rima bit her lip. "So, _you_," Rima nodded towards the girl, "and the rest of you will not deride Amu anymore once she has declared her innocence?"

"Precisely."

Rima stared at the rest of the population. Some girls nodded in assent. Others scrunched their eyebrows together in skepticism. "Amu?"

I looked up at Rima and Yaya. They returned my gaze; awaiting my answer.

I bit the tip of my thumb. "It's true. The story is true. I'm sorry, Rima, Yaya."

The girls began to talk amongst themselves; astonished and displeased.

Rima narrowed her eyes in disbelief. Yaya's eyes widened.

I turned my body around to leave. Rima grabbed my wrist. "You're lying." Her voice seemed convinced; sure.

"I'm not." I shook my hand away from Rima. "You guys were merely seeing a mirage. This is the _real_ me."

I quit the room without another word.

_I'm sorry, Rima, Yaya. But, I don't have a choice. I can't involve you in such dangerous plans. I'm willing to do this on my own._

* * *

"Sit," Utau ordered, passing me a cup of tea. She sat across from me; smoothing her hair down with her fingertips.

I obeyed without much resistance.

Utau reached down to touch the handle of her cup. She took a sip and placed the drink on her lap. She questioned, "So, what brings you here? I thought...you _abhorred_ this place."

I paused. Biting my lip, I replied, "Well..., I've been thinking about the incident that occurred in this room that last time I visited..." Utau's expression hardened. The words ceased to flow from my mouth. I raised my eyebrows.

Utau shook her head. She commanded, "Go on."

I nodded slowly. "Reminiscing the past events, I thought I had gone a little...overboard with my words at that time. I wanted to apologize for my impudence towards you and your...husband."

Utau looked dazed; her eyes were glazed over.

I tilted my head towards one side. "Excuse me?"

Utau blinked. Then, she guessed, "You want my husband to clear up the rumor for you? Is that why you're apologizing?"

I denied, "No, no...that's not what I'm here for." I turned my head left to right repeatedly.

"Then..." Utau narrowed her eyes. "Why are you here?" She crossed her arms together.

"I...do you remember the request you made on the day I saved Iki?"

"Iki?"

"I mean...your brother."

Utau averted her eyes for a while and responded, "Yes, I do."

"That wish...can I use it now?"

Utau frowned.

For a moment, my mind became blank. What if...Utau was merely making fun of me at that time? What if...she _wasn't_ willing to grant my request?

"Let's hear it."

"What?"

"Your wish...what is it?"

I sighed in relief. Clearing my throat, I continued, "I know I've committed wrong against you. As a way of apologizing, I wanted to make use of myself to serve your people. So..., I thought...why not join your army? I want to quit my job here and move to one of the army bases."

Utau twisted her chin to the right; raising her eyebrows. "You're not serious, are you?"

"I am."

"Entering our army isn't as simple as it looks. You need to pass a diversity of physical tests before you can be admitted into it. Even then, you'll still not be able to partake in regular exercises."

"I'm well aware of those facts."

Utau shifted her position on the sofa. "Girls aren't even allowed inside the building. You'll be kicked out even before you meet the head supervisor," Utau elucidated, spilling her tea on her dress due to her sudden outburst.

"I know. That's why I'm asking you to help me. You can..., right?" I handed her a handkerchief from my pocket.

Utau simply stared at me. "Why would you want to go to that extent? You hated us. Despised, even. Why suddenly _protect_ us?"

"Well, I realized I was wrong. On second thought, your way of ruling and conquering actually made a lot of sense." I began to wipe Utau's face with the handkerchief.

Utau pushed me away. Her eyes shone intensely. "You're _insane_, aren't you?"

"Why? It sounds like an interesting request."

I turned around. Utau stood up. Utau's husband entered the room; looking amused.

Utau stared at her husband and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean _exactly_ what I said. If she wants to serve us, she is welcomed to." The officer smiled softly; licking his lips.

"But-"

The officer interrupted, "Usually, we need to cajole people into sending in an application form to the Department of Wars. However, in her case, she _wants _to volunteer her life for our government. As a head officer, I feel the need to fulfill her commendable request."

"There's no way-"

"Yes, there is a way. My word is the law. You've head of this phrase before, right, Utau?"

Utau looked at the ground. She said no more.

"You." Utau's husband gestured towards me. "I'll make the proper arrangements before your arrival at the army base. Prepare your belongings by tonight."

I nodded lethargically.

What an unexpected turn of events... Oh, well. I'd attained what I had wanted. All's well.

* * *

"Amu! Come over here and clear up the crates!"

"Yes, sir!"

It has been a week since my arrival at the army base. Due to the help of Utau's husband, the transition has gone smoothly. If everything goes according to my plans, I would soon be able to...

I smiled and chuckled to myself. With the crates in my arms, I began to walk across the fields; towards the prime army building. As I was about to round the corner of the structure, I spotted two boys absorbed in colloquial conversation. I quickly hid in the shadows of the colossal building. The boys failed to notice me.

"You know that new girl, Amu?" one boy asked, shaking his fist in the air.

"Ah, the one that came in, because of the officer's recommendation?"

"Yes, that one. She acts as if she's more superior than us. She pisses me off." The boy made a face that resembled the likes of a pug.

"Hmmm...you're certainly right. However, she'll be gone soon anyway. The moment she lays her feet on the battlefield...she's gone. Like this."

The boy fell on the ground; trembling on the grass, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

The other boy laughed out loud; holding his stomach with his hands.

It's not the first time I've observed such disturbing discussions between the boys at the army base.

_Flashback_

_"Did you hear?"_

_"I don't think it's legitimate. It's just a rumor."_

_"Ah, no. There are some crazy officials that are willing to execute such a plan."_

_"Then, should we run away?"_

_"To where? There's nothing we can do, really. The government does what the government wants. If it wants to eliminate the entire population...well...what's new?"_

_End of Flashback_

Almost three days had gone by since I'd eavesdropped on that conversation. Just what was the government scheming? How far were they willing to take it?

I shook my head.

No matter what...I would find a way to stop them.

* * *

"No way. I'm not visiting her," Ikuto concluded, shaking his head.

Utau sighed. "You haven't properly thanked her for that day, yet, have you? I need to deliver some important files to the supervisor at the army base. _Come with me_."

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "No way I'm thanking that stupid pink-haired lady."

"This is not an offer. It's a _direct order_ from your sister, Ikuto."

Ikuto sighed. "You're just forcing her on me, because you feel sorry for her predicament."

Utau frowned. "That's not...true."

Shrugging, Ikuto responded, "If you say so."

"Stop trying to diverge from the topic! You're going with me, and that's final!" Utau declared, crossing her arms.

Ikuto chuckled. "How are you going to...wait...wait...stop. This is child abuse! Utau!"

* * *

**Yay! I love cliffhangers. Only when I'm the one who's creating them. Heeeheheeee... Sorry for the short chapter and the late update. Thumbs down for me. Oh, well. Yes, this chapter is boring. I know. Hopefully, the next chapter would turn out to be more...fun, romantic, and exciting (sorry...even the adjectives are boring). Anyway, once Amu's plans are revealed, we'll be entering the mid-stage of the story, so...look forward to that. Yeah, that's it. Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you still enjoyed it! Please review! Flames are welcomed!**


	7. I Wish These Days Would Continue Forever

**Yay! New update! Chapter 7 in first person! Oh, and I appreciate all the reviews so far! Thanks! One reviewer asked how older Amu was than Ikuto. Amu is 17, Ikuto is 14, and Utau is 18. I'm happy to answer any other questions, too! Thinking about it now, I've never actually mentioned any of their ages. Heeee...**

* * *

"Amu, you have a visitor," the general notified, pointing his left hand towards the guest room.

A visitor? I wonder who it is?

"Thank you, officer," I replied, bowing down in respect. The officer nodded in return.

I put down my gun on one of the crates and ambled towards the designated place.

* * *

I entered the guest room. The interior was nothing extravagant. Only two wooden chairs and a desk were stationed near the center of the room. One dilapidated sofa was placed at the very back. Two windows ornamented the right side of the place. A single bulb on the ceiling lighted the room; making the structure very dim and muggy. Nothing more, nothing less.

Utau sat on the sofa, holding a glass of water. Iki was slumped next to her; looking disgruntled. His eyes deliberately averted mine as I sat down on the furthest wooden chair.

I bit my lip in order to keep myself from saying anything unnecessary. "Hello...Utau," I uttered, pinching my knees with the tip of my fingers.

"Aren't we a little too close for such formal greetings?" Utau questioned, raising her eyebrows.

_As close as a Bengal tiger and its prey._

I coughed and responded, "So, what's your reason for coming here?" I forced a smile.

"Two things." Utau shifted her position on the sofa. "No, actually three. But, only two pertain to you." Utau turned her head to face Iki. He shook his head. I lowered my right eyebrow and frowned.

Utau sighed. "First, I wanted to tell you to come back to our Headquarters."

I narrowed my eyebrows. "Why?"

Utau gripped her glass of water tightly. Her expression changed. "Amu, I don't know what you're thinking, but the battlefield...is a very dangerous place. A girl like you can die in-"

"Has it ever occurred to you that that's why I'm here?" I diverted my eyes from Utau.

"What?"

"I'm here to train myself so that I _won't die_ in combat." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Utau bit her lip with her front teeth. "You don't understand war. You die even before you know it yourself. In a blink of the eye-"

I interrupted, "Why do you even care?"

"What do you mean?"

"C.a.r.e. Care. I don't get you. First off, you kill my parents and wreck my entire life. Then, you offer me a once in a lifetime wish. Now, you want to take that wish away. What do you think you are?!" I burst out, spontaneously standing up from my chair. It fell down with a loud crash.

Utau stared at me in silence. Iki fixated his eyes on me; his mouth slightly ajar. Then, he looked at Utau.

I went on, "If you're doing this, because I protected your brother, then it's enough. If it's merely pity, I don't need it. Or, by chance, if you're minding me due to guilt...I'll kill you with my own hands."

I breathed in and out and shook uncontrollably. After a moment, Iki addressed Utau, "You..._killed_ her parents?"

I blinked. Did Iki not know of his sister's doings?

Utau tried to grasp Iki's hands. He jumped out of the sofa; his eyes glistening.

"Ikuto...it was all for you," Utau asserted, staring at her brother.

"You...promised not to do something like this again...," Iki recalled.

"I-"

Iki ran out of the room.

* * *

Why had I gone against Utau so blatantly? What if she tells her husband about my outburst? What if I...get withdrawn from the army base?

"Not like that! Shove it in deeper! Amu, what are you doing!?" the officer exclaimed, his arms akimbo.

The officer's voice pulled me back to the present. No, I should focus on mastering this skill, for now.

I stared at the pig in front of me. It rolled in the grass; desperately trying to untie the rope that encompassed it. The cries of the other pigs didn't help much, either. It aggravated the writhing of the pig by tenfold.

We were learning how to stab effectively with a knife...using pigs as a replacement of the enemy soldier.

I gripped the knife tightly; afraid that it would slip away due to the drops of sweat that dotted my palms. It was the first time I had ever attempted to kill a living being, and it took more guts and courage than I had expected.

The officer crossed his arms against his chest. "Amu, why aren't you doing what I've asked you to do?"

I lifted the knife above the pig. It ceased squirming and looked up with fear in its eyes. I lodged the knife in the dirt; trembling from the effort.

"She's not scared of killing the pig, is she?"

"If she is, how's she going to kill an entire army? Pathetic."

"In the first place, she should've known that she wasn't suitable for enlisting in the army."

Many voices began to mutter amongst each other.

The officer sighed. Then, he raised his right arm and commanded, "Silence. We rest for thirty minutes."

* * *

I sighed while covering my face with my hands. The others were right. How could I manage to kill a human when I can't even kill a pig? Was joining the army...really the right choice?

I shook my head. No. It was too late to have any regrets. I couldn't go back to where I was now. I had to accomplish _that _no matter what. It was the only thing I could do for me and my people. I uncovered my face.

"You cut your hair," Iki commented, staring into my eyes.

I jumped up in astonishment. "What!?"

"It was longer before you left the Headquarters."

I stammered, "Yes...I cut it..., because I realized it was a hindrance when I practiced my drills throughout the day." I raised my eyebrows. What a spontaneous question...

"Mmmmm...," Iki hummed in reply. He raised his upper body; noticing the proximity of our faces. He sat down beside me on the hills.

"Where's Utau?" I inquired.

"Talking with some important high-officials," Iki answered, his tone was flat and emotionless.

I nodded in return.

An awkward silence ensued after.

After a while, Iki questioned, "How come I always see you with a knife?" He raised the left corner of his nose as if to snort.

"Oh, this." I put down the knife on the spot next to my hands. "Just, rehearsing before the real showdown."

Iki stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes into slits.

"When you were threatening those three rascals back then, even though you weren't even going to use the knife on them, your hands were trembling non-stop. It's impossible for you to take someone's life in such a brutal way," Iki pointed out, looking into the distance.

"Such a stickler for details," I mumbled, hugging my knees with my arms.

"Stop trying to change the subject."

I stood up. "It's true. I probably won't be able to kill anybody with what I have with me right now. However, I'm not willing to stay this way forever." I clutched my thumb with my four fingers.

Iki slightly frowned.

I stretched my arms. "Officer's probably looking for me by now. I better start heading towards the arena."

Iki grabbed my shirt. "Our conversation's not over yet."

I glanced at Iki in surprise. Then, I smiled.

"Wait for me, Iki."

* * *

I dug my knife into the ground. I pulled it out and repeated my actions once more. The pig beside me no longer stirred. It looked jaded.

_Flashback_

_I fell back and collapsed on the floor due to the tension that grasped my entire body._

_The officer bit his lip. "Amu, don't think of coming back to the dorms before you manage to slaughter that pig in the correct way."_

_End of Flashback_

I let out a groan as I wiped the perspiration that trickled down my collarbone. I scratched my head; frustrated at my own hesitance.

"Still not done yet?" Iki's voice echoed from behind.

I made a one eighty degree turn to face Iki. "This is harder than what it seems."

Iki raised his eyebrows. "_Really_."

I turned my eyeballs upwards to glare at him. "You try, then."

Iki shrugged. "Sure. Give me the knife." I handed him the sharp tool.

He took a deep breath and positioned the knife above the ground. Then, he paused. Just as I was about to believe that he wasn't capable of showing what I had asked him to, he struck the grass with a shout.

I stared at him; dumbfounded. The knife stood erect; rooted into the ground firmly.

"See? Easy," he teased, looking smug.

I grasped his hands.

He looked taken aback.

"Teach me how."

* * *

Iki sighed; panting. "You really are something." His eyes danced as if to tease me.

"I'm not yielding until I do this right," I claimed, sitting up.

Iki paused. With his mouth slightly slanted to the right, he asked, "Why do you put so much endeavor into training? Do you have someone you want to kill?"

I shrugged. "I'm just trying to enhance your army by adding my abilities into it."

"Is it...Utau...my sister? Is it her you want to kill?"

I looked at Iki. His eyes no longer moved. I responded, "It's true she murdered my sister and parents." I bit my lip with my front two teeth. "But, no. I'm not going to play dirty like her. I've decided to act...in a more presentable way."

Iki lifted his right eyebrow.

I made a circle with my thumb and middle finger. Then, I flicked Iki on the forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Don't worry. Your sister's safe. That's not the reason why I signed up for the army." I shook my head against the incoming wind. Laughing, I indicated, "I guess you really love your sister. Thinking about her even after such a fight."

Iki's lips lowered. He stubbornly replied, "Thinking of her? No way. If I remember the way she forced me to board the train yesterday..." Iki shuddered; leaving the sentence unfinished.

"So, what made you so angry back then at the guest room? What did Utau do to you...in the past?" I changed the topic; seeing that the current one made Iki self-conscious.

Iki glowered at me. "It's none of your business. Ward off."

I crossed my arms and tilted my head to the right. "Look who's trying to evade reality...just let it out. You might feel better."

"How about we just continue what we were doing?" Iki suggested, rolling his neck.

"You-"

Iki cut me off with his words. "I think it will take the whole entire night for you to kill that pig over there...it's gone..."

"What do you mean?" I swung my head around towards the place he was pointing. The rope that had bounded the pig to the grass was ripped into two pieces. The pig was nowhere to be seen. "I'm screwed," I announced, slapping my forehead with my left hand.

"Not yet. If you manage to master this skill by today, that is. The officials might forgive you if they see how much effort you've put into your work," Iki rambled on optimistically. I caught him smiling mischievously to himself.

"Your secretly enjoying this, aren't you?" I retorted; glaring.

Iki chuckled. "I'll teach you until dawn to make up for it." Iki's cheeks grew slightly red.

"You little imp!" I jumped on Iki and started rubbing his earlobes; exerting all my residing strength.

Maybe it was the shadows that created the delusions I saw. However, sporadically, I spotted Utau in the corner of my eye...tears gently caressing her cheeks.

* * *

Was it really Utau? Was she even capable of crying? Such an expression...I never saw Utau possess anything like it...

"Hey! You're spacing off," Iki nagged, shaking his hand in front of my face.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times. "Sorry."

We were heading back to the dormitory grounds. The sun had barely begun to rise in the distance.

After a moment of silence, I said, "Thanks for today. Without your help, I would've been in shambles by now." I smiled at Iki.

He kept quiet. Then, he stammered, "I...too...you know-"

I pushed Iki down onto the floor. "What are you do-"

"Hush. Someone's talking," I ordered. We hid behind the nearest pine tree.

About three meters off, one of the high officials was talking to a snowy-bearded person with a white jacket.

I wonder who that guy is? I've never seen him before...?

The high official began, "The experiment...I suppose it's going on quite well?"

The bearded man cackled. "Well? Well!? More than well, I say. Once we finalize the results...we're ready to use those weapons on the incoming army. I say...be prepared for a massacre."

The officer smiled. "Good. We'll be waiting for your signal."

"The pleasure's all mine."

My lips tilted to the right. New weapons? What were they talking about? Will I...be able to stop them in time? To execute my plan, I needed to partake in one of the wars...

There was no need to ask myself. The very next day, I was appointed to battle against the enemy army in the front lines.

* * *

**Yay! Another cliffhanger! I was going to make it EXTREMELY cliffhangy, but...that's to mean, isn't it? Heeeeheeeee... This chapter turned out longer than I expected. It's late, I'm tired, and...yeah. Sorry for the messed up ending. Thanks for reading. Anything confusing, P.M. me. Hope you review! Flames are welcomed.**


	8. I Choose You Over Death

**Early update. When I realized I only had a month to finish this story...hyperventilation...hehehehe... A lot of Amuto scenes coming up! Enjoy the chapter:)**

* * *

I mounted my horse; placing my feet in the stirrup. I checked the knives to make sure they were firmly lodged into my uniform. The soldiers around me were doing a variety of tasks. Some were polishing their weapons. Others looked gloomy. Most were silent; no one uttered a word.

The fight was taking place near the cliffs; one miscalculated move, and you would plumage into the sea.

The head official announced, "Ten minutes before we move into the battlefield. Good luck to each and every one of you." Everyone stood up and bowed in salute.

Soon, I would be able to do what I've wished for...for months.

I bit my lip.

No. I can't bring myself to hesitate now. I'm doing this no matter what.

* * *

"Amu, are you ready?" the high official questioned, patting my shoulders.

We were waiting for the signal to sound out. I clenched my thumb. "Yes."

The officer smiled. "Good luck. You'll need it."

I nodded. "Right. You, too."

The official retreated to the recesses of the army. I sighed.

It was a pity to betray such a considerate commander... No. If I wanted my plans to succeed, I shouldn't form any qualms. I leaned down on my horse and rubbed its back; making a circular movement with my palms.

_"You're like all the others I've killed. You only fear for your own life."_

No, Utau. You were wrong. I'll prove it to you today.

The gunshot echoed through the plains. Many horses began to gallop all at once towards the center of the field.

_As soon as I get to the middle, I would turn around my steed. Then, I would begin to kill off my comrades._

A million hooves thundered down the hills. The wind was blowing towards the east.

_Everyone on my side would panic. It would give the enemy line a head-start._

We were seconds away from clashing with the other army.

_If, by chance, the opposite side turns out victorious..._

I was no longer capable of sensing anything. All that was in my mind was to...

_...Rima, Yaya, and everybody else would be liberated from the occupation. It was wishful thinking, but if it worked..._

...**_kill_**.

A second before I was to turn around, my horse neighed and sent me flying towards the sea. I didn't even have time to register what had happened. My mind went blank.

I've always wondered, to this day, what would've happened to me if that horse hadn't sent me flying? Would my fate have been any different?

* * *

I clung to the rock with both hands, resisting the wind with pure willpower. The horse had flung me all the way to the edge of the cliff. A mere rock was sustaining my link to this world. Below me, the sea was pitch black; its depth seemed endless to me.

My arms felt numb; no, my entire body was incapable of feeling. No one sane would come save me. I had pushed everyone away...so ruthlessly.

No. Why should I be depressed over my own death? I _wanted_ to die. This _was_ what I wanted.

If I let go, I would lose consciousness, and I wouldn't have to feel the pain of living, ever again...

The sea breeze seemed to whisper in my ear: _Die. Die. Die. It would be easier that way._

My right hand slipped away from the rock.

_Come here. You want to see your parents, right? _

I do. My thumb and middle finger slid down.

_I'll let you meet them again. Ami, too._

The deal sounded like a spell in my ears.

The rest of my fingers released the ore.

Now, no one would be able to awake me from my dream.

* * *

Someone grasped my arm. The hand that encompassed my skin was warm. Yet, I could not receive it. This kind of warmth...

"Let go," I muttered, shaking my arm lethargically.

"No," a voice replied, resolutely. It was somehow familiar...

"Why not? I don't deserve to live." Who was it? Who in this world was idiotic enough to help me?

The hand that held me shook violently. "You...DO YOU THINK I ASSISTED YOU FOR AN ENTIRE NIGHT TO SEE YOU GIVE UP SO EASILY? IF YOU DIE NOW, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

I blinked...was it...Iki? No, impossible. Why would he come to such a dangerous place...? Despite the slim possibilities, I couldn't help questioning, "Is it...you...Iki?"

"Hurry up and help me pull you up," the voice demanded, slightly coarse.

I opened my eyes. Iki glared down at me; looking peevish and annoyed. I simply stared; speechless.

"We don't have much time. The battle's still raging on over there." Iki nodded his head towards the direction of the cries and shouts.

Then, he pulled me up to his side.

* * *

"What is this place?" I murmured. Iki tossed me a towel.

We were in a small cottage a few miles away from the battlefield. It was quite a shabby dwelling; containing only two rooms and a kitchen. I sat on a stool near the fireplace. Iki stood near me. The floor was made of thin wooden planks and the windows were disfigured and broken. Every time I walked, the ground below would groan: creak...creak...creak...

It was evident the house was archaic. Sunlight barely seeped in through the glass windows. When I closed my eyes and concentrated, I could make out the clamor of the on-going war.

"When I was seven, I used to visit an old woman who lived under this roof," Iki elucidated, slumping on the floor.

I stood up and sat down next to him. "What happened to her?"

"Died. Now, from time to time, I use this place for emergencies..." Iki averted his eyes from mine.

"Oh," I replied concisely; not being able to come up with anything better. After a moment, I turned around to face Iki. I inquired, "I'm asking this, because I'm genuinely curious...why did you save me? Didn't you...hate me?"

Iki opened his mouth and paused. Turning his back on me, he retorted, "It's only because you protected me from those pests last time! It _definitely_ isn't because I've started to like you or anything."

I chuckled. "Still so childish."

Quick to trust...quick to believe. I was once...like that, too.

"What did you say!?" Iki turned and glowered at me; clearly offended.

I stooped down and gently punched him on the forehead. "It was compliment. _A compliment_."

Iki reiterated, "Don't misunderstand me, you pink-haired idiot! I was just repaying you in place of my sister-"

I snapped my fingers in remembrance. "Where's your sister? Does she know you're here?"

Iki twisted his mouth to the side. I frowned. He explained, "She...returned to the Headquarters first, without telling me. She probably had work she had to deal with immediately. I was going to take the evening train today to go back, too, but...I heard you were going out to battle in the morning..., so..."

I stared at Iki. "She left you?"

He nodded. Then, he quickly followed up, "But, she probably had a reason for it."

I started, "Even so-"

A bright light suddenly surrounded the area. A huge noise ensued after from the direction where the fight was taking place. Minutes after, complete silence dominated the room.

"What was that?" I gaped, knitting my eyebrows together.

Iki grimaced. "An explosion. _They're _starting to take this seriously."

I frowned in befuddlement. "What do you mean?"

Iki bit his lip; his eyes wandered. "Nothing."

I crossed my arms. "I _deserve_ to know."

Iki narrowed his eyes at me. "You were almost _killed_ in this war. It won't make a difference even if I tell you what I know."

Turning my eyeballs upwards, I glared at Iki. Why did he have to say something so sensible? Still, I pried, "Does it have something to do with manufacturing new weapons?"

"So, you already know."

"No. I've just eavesdropped on fragments of the conversations between the high officials in the army base," I alleged.

Iki shrugged. "That's enough for you to know."

I grasped his hands. "If you aren't willing to tell me, I'll do whatever I can to find out."

Sighing, Iki disclosed, "It's nothing, really. Utau keeps many facts hidden to me, so I'm not entirely sure what's going on, either. I only know that my sister's husband and some other officials are involved in 'creating a perfect race'."

A perfect race...?

"What are they trying to achieve by doing that?"

"No idea. Don't even want to know. All the higher-ups...they're crazy." Iki made a circular motion near his ear.

I leaned my back against the wall. "This is just my intuition, but I have a feeling this is going to get ugly."

* * *

"I don't want to sleep alone in the dark," Iki announced, entering my room as I was about to lie down on my bed.

We had decided to spend the night in the cottage and make our way back to the army base early tomorrow morning.

I stifled my laughter and questioned, "You _can't_ sleep alone in the dark? What are you, four years old?"

Iki glowered. "I _don't want_ to."

I lifted my shoulders up, then down. "Sleep with the lights on, then." I stretched my arms and collapsed on the bed; exhausted. I closed my eyes. The lights flashed on. I jumped up on my bed. "What are you doing?" Iki loomed above me.

Cheeks flushed, he pointed downwards. "Floor."

I rubbed my eyes and sighed. "Sure. Sleep on the floor. Do whatever you want."

"No. _You_ sleep on the floor. _I_ sleep on the bed."

I put my chin on my right hand; my elbow rooted to the bed. "Iki, don't you think that it's extremely nonsensical for one person to sleep on the floor when two beds are readily available?"

Iki shook his head. "Makes perfect sense to me."

I rolled my eyes and glared at Iki. He glared right back. After a minute, I stood up and brought a couple of extra mattresses from the closet. Letting out a huge breath, I closed the door, turned off the lights, and dropped straight on the futons; head-first. "This is the last time I'm doing this, Iki," I insisted; my voice partially muffled due to the covers.

A moment after, Iki inquired, "Why do you call me 'Iki'?"

I turned around to face the ceiling. Another spontaneous question...this kid really is unpredictable... "Just...when I first met you, the bullies called you 'Icky'...I thought they meant...'Iki'..."

"That's the only reason?"

I sat back up, slightly irked. "Then, should I call you 'The Boy With Indigo Ocean Colored Eyes?'"

Iki rolled his body onto the floor. The corner of his lips lifted slightly. "You mean the 'Indian Ocean'?"

"Same thing," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Clearly different," Iki remarked, lifting his head up.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter what I call you, does it?" I plunged onto my makeshift bed once more.

Iki paused. Then, he replied, "It does matter to me. 'Iki' sounds dirty like 'Icky'. Call me 'Ikuto'."

I turned over on my stomach. After a pause, I pointed out, "Sometimes, it's better to be covered with something dirty."

Iki stared at me. I continued on, "As soon as that dirt washes off your face, you start to perceive everything differently...the world doesn't seem to be on your side anymore."

Iki stayed silent for a while. Then, he told me, "Fine. Just call me 'Iki', then."

I smiled. "Go to sleep before I claim that bed again. It's getting late."

Iki pounced on the bed and lied back down. Soon enough, his snores filled the room profusely. I tossed around for another hour before I stood up and placed my arms on the edge of Iki's bed.

Such an innocent expression...I brushed a strand of hair out from Iki's mouth.

Do I...really have to take such measures to take my revenge on Utau and her people? Would Iki ever forgive me?

* * *

**Wohoo! This time, for once, I've succeeded in matching the word count! Hehehe... Not too long, not too short. Also, finally, I'm halfway through this story! Yay! Hope nothing was too confusing. If something was, please feel free to P.M. me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Reviews are appreciated. Flames are welcomed. Thanks!**


	9. We'll Always Be Together

**I've decided to end this at 14~15 chapters, so I'll probably finish this before break ends. Hehe... Enjoy the chapter:)**

* * *

"So, just what did you say to Utau's husband and the commander?" Iki grumbled, slumping down on the cold, stone floor. I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue. Iki and I were behind bars in the underground prison of the Headquarters. It was mostly dark except for a ray of light that occasionally flashed through the small opening in the ceiling above.

I shrugged. "I was just...pissed," I admitted frankly.

Iki glared. "Pissed...why did I even ask..." Iki shook his head in contempt.

_Flashback_

_Iki's horse came to a stop at the gates of the army base. We both hopped down, the horse neighed in return._

_The guards pointed their spears at us. "Who are you two?" one asked; almost deridingly._

_Mouth protruding, I narrowed my eyes at them. The guards shoved their weapons at us. Iki shook his head and laid a hand on my right shoulder. He raised his arms. "I'm Ikuto. Utau's brother. I'm here to report back to the general about yesterday's fight."_

_The guards beheld us with dismay. One questioned, "Who's this girl?" He pointed his spear at me. I tried my best not to revolt._

_"She's a surviving soldier of the war," Iki announced, without much restraint._

_The sentinels began whispering amongst themselves. Iki slightly frowned. "What's wrong?" I inquired; raising my eyebrows. Iki elevated his shoulders. He turned his head from left to right. "I'm not sure."_

_Finally, after some time, the guards nodded their heads simultaneously. One disclosed, "The commander's currently on a trip to the Headquarters."_

_Iki replied, "Then, we'll wai-"_

_Another interrupted, "There's no need to. Utau's husband and the general would like to confront you two immediately. A soldier from the army base will make sure to see you to the Headquarters safely."_

_Iki and I glanced at one another. _

_Somewhat hesitantly, Iki responded, "Right."_

_*After arriving at the Headquarters*_

_Utau's secretary led us through the hallway without a word. She stopped in front of a doorway with a metal bar lodged on top of the doorknob. The words "Main Conference Room" were engraved on the top of the entrance door. She took out a small key from her girdle and inserted it into the keyhole. The latch clicked open. "Ikuto-sama, it is the high official's wish for you to stay outside and wait for Amu-san. He wishes to speak privately to her only." The servant bowed._

_Iki scrunched his eyebrows together. "Is there a particular reason why it should be so?"_

_The secretary faltered. "I'm not entirely sure of the details."_

_Iki cocked his head to the side; a pensive expression clouding his face. "I cannot allow Amu to go alone-_

_I interrupted, "It's my fault for fleeing in the middle of the war. I feel responsible for it, too. General and the high official probably want to consult me due to those reasons. Don't worry, Iki. I won't do anything stupid."_

_Giving me a transient glance, Iki ordered, "You better not make me clear up your mess later on."_

_I nodded._

_The secretary opened the door for me. I entered swiftly. The interior was stately, almost splendid. Twenty movable chairs were situated around a table which took up most of the space in the room. The door slammed behind me. _

_The commander and the high official sat opposite from each other. They seemed to be involved in deep conversation. I allowed myself to sit on the head chair. When that motion still failed to avert their attention, I coughed deliberately towards the duo._

_The high official was the first to notice my presence. He lifted his arms up and smiled. It was supposed to be a genial gesture, but it only managed to make me shrink in repugnance. "Welcome, Amu. We were waiting for you." He stood up._

_The general looked at me, but quickly diverted his eyes. Was it just me, or was there a sense of animosity in his eyes? _

_"So, what's your reason for calling me all the way here?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows._

_The high official lifted the corner of his lips upwards. "Right to the point, huh? Oh, well, I guess that's what's so intriguing about you."_

_Frankly, I wanted to stifle Utau's husband to death right then and there. Nevertheless, I controlled myself; Iki's words echoing inside my mind. "The point, please?" I forced, suppressing my annoyance._

_The high official chuckled. "The point, my dear, is that Utau ran away from the Headquarters last evening. We're trying to trace her footsteps, but for now, anything that was under Utau's care is under mine; temporarily at least. Which means, I'm free to do what I please with Iki and yourself. Due to Utau's escape, Iki, as her brother, is defined as an "impostor". As for you, you'll wait in your dorm until I give you further instructions."_

_I frowned. Crossing my arms, I demanded, "You have no right to-"_

_"Yes, I do." The high official thrust a couple of papers in the air. "You might not agree with what I do, Amu. However, I don't care at all about your trifling opinion. The law approves of my actions. That is what makes my word legitimate."_

_I opened my mouth to retort when a shout bellowed from outside of the room. I ran to the door, knocking fervidly as I called out, "Iki, are you alright?" Only silence ensued my desperate inquires. I turned around to face the high official. "What did you do to him?"_

_Before he could answer, the commander slammed the table with his palms. He shouted, "High official, why do you accept her childish whims? She's supposed to be dead by now! You yourself ordered us to kill her!" The general's arms trembled._

_The high official's expression hardened. "Commander, I understand you're upset at the result of the explosion, but-"_

_The general took no heed to the high official's words. "The bomb was supposed to kill everyone! It was meant to be the beginning of everything! For my whole life, I've been working on this project! I cannot accept that she," he paused, pointing at me, "still survived-"_

_The official interrupted, "That's enough." He raised his hand._

_The room fell silent. _

_What did this mean? Was it all planned from the very start? Was my death...the reason why Utau's husband advocated me? The commander's kindness...it was all forged... The bomb...Utau's disappearance...everything was still unclear and muddled. _

_I scrunched my eyebrows in dismay. I stared at the general. His expression was blank._

_The high official shrugged; then sighed. "That expression tells me you didn't know about it at all. Didn't even suspect me, huh? Think about it, Amu. Why would I act in your favor when I clearly disliked your act of defiance on the day I met you?"_

_I stared; speechless._

_The commander began to laugh uncontrollably. "Look at her face! Just look at her!"_

_I shook my head and gripped my thumb with my four fingers. I smiled. Lifting my chin up, I announced, "Idiots."_

_The commander's laughter ceased. The high official raised his lips._

_I continued, "Don't think this is the end. I'm not finished yet. Even if it costs me my life, I'll see you two to your graves. You can count me on it."_

_"You. How dare you-"_

_"What a pity." The high official shook his head. I glared at him. "I was going to spare you the experience of living in a prison, but I guess you leave me with no other choice. Don't think I'm going to stand still while you wreck my country. I'll do anything in my power to subjugate you. Guards! Take her away!" _

_The officer licked his lips and grinned._

_End of Flashback_

"So, you just _let_ the sentinels drag you down to the cell?" Iki asked, glowering into my eyes.

I glanced guiltily at Iki; scratching my hair. "I'm sorry. I went overboard."

"_Again_."

"Again," I admitted, smiling sheepishly.

Iki shook his head. "Now, what? Due to your declaration, we're stuck in this prison for...who knows how long?"

I turned my body towards Iki's. "It's my fault that we ended up here. I'll make sure to get us out of here. I promise."

* * *

I shook Iki's middle from side to side. "Iki. Wake up. It's morning."

Iki slowly opened his eyes. Blinking several times, Iki grumbled, "What is it?"

I whispered, "We're running away. Early morning is the best time to do so."

Smirking, Iki questioned, "Run away? How? Do you realize how deep underground we are? Plus, there's no way we can obtain that key." Iki pointed towards the guard that stood near our cage. His eyes were drooping.

"I say otherwise."

Iki frowned.

"Listen," I commanded, "Hold your breath as much as you can. When you can't sustain it any longer, breathe through your clothes."

"What?" Iki exclaimed. The sentinel jumped up in surprise. He looked around and closed his eyes once more.

I put a finger to my lips, shaking my head. Cautiously, I took out a small vial and a handkerchief from my pocket. Then, I sprayed the contents of the vial onto the handkerchief. The pungent smell penetrated my nose. Almost immediately, I covered my nose with my hand. Pursing my lips, I approached the guard and tapped him on the shoulder.

The guard turned around. He glared. "Can't you see I'm busy-"

I interrupted, "I've noticed you since last night. You really do look handsome."

"What in the world-"

I cut him off by leaning down and kissing him on the lips. As soon as our lips parted, I thrust the handkerchief on the sentinel's mouth. After struggling for a second, he fell down onto the ground. "Perfect," I announced, ripping the keys off of the guard's belt.

I looked back at Iki. He gaped in astoundment and simply stared at me. "What did you just do-"

"Don't worry," I assured. "He's not dead. I just temporarily put him to sleep."

"How...?"

"Ether. Typically, I use it when I want to put my partner to sleep. Just had a couple of bottles left of it. Didn't know it would come to be useful in such an unexpected situation."

Iki once again engraved his eyes onto mine. His cheeks were slightly red.

I grabbed Iki's wrist. "We don't have much time. Probably thirty minutes at most before the other guards discover us. Let's go." I pulled Iki to the wicket, inserted the key, and began to drag him up the stairs.

* * *

We encountered a couple of lone sentries along the way, but I performed the same method to put everyone to sleep. With Iki's directions, we eventually made it to the forests that encompassed the Headquarters.

Iki tug his hand away from my grasp. "Wait...I...can't...run..." Iki left his sentence hanging, pounding his chest in an attempt to regain his breath.

I paused in my tracks and turned around. "I'm sorry. Let's rest for a bit." Iki slumped on the ground. I scooted my body over to face him upfront.

Still breathing hard, Iki asked, "Do you do that all the time?"

"Do what?"

Iki glowered. "Toady men, kiss them, and leave them on the floor?"

I laughed out loud. Iki blushed. "What's so funny?"

Holding my stomach, I replied, "Just, it was something so normal for me, yet you seemed to be bothered by it."

"I'm not..._bothered_ by it," Iki huffed. He crossed his arms in denial.

"Of course you're not." I stuck my tongue out at him. After a momentary pause, I inquired, "Do you have an inkling as to where your sister might be?"

Iki stood up. My eyes involuntarily followed his movements. Iki hesitated. Shaking his head, he declared, "We should separate."

I jumped up. "No way. You're still too young-"

"To protect myself? To fend for myself? I'm stronger than you think, you idiot." Iki glared at me.

I shook my head from side to side. "Still, that's way too-"

"Look," Iki cut me off. "You want to stop the government, right? I'm sorry, but finding my sister is my top priority. We have different goals. Different paths to take."

I took a hold of Iki's wrist once more. "Fine. We'll search for Utau first. She probably knows what the high official's planning. I need her, too."

Iki fixated his eyes upon me.

"No matter what you say, we're doing this together."

* * *

**Yay! Finished! Hope you enjoyed it, guys! Feedback is much appreciated! I'll update as soon as possible. Flames are welcomed.**


	10. The Many Things That I Don't Understand

**Yes! I've been looking forward to writing this chapter! Hehe...please enjoy!**

* * *

"Is this...the ocean?" I exclaimed, holding my hands up in the air.

Approximately two weeks had passed since our escape from the Headquarters.

Iki rolled his eyes in irritation (he's been doing that a lot lately; I noticed). He retorted, "This is a _stream_. Not an ocean. The sea is much greater, much more expansive than _this_." Iki pointed at the water flow in front of us.

I shrugged. "At least we found a water source. We might be able to find a place near where we can spend the night. Furthermore, we might be able to catch some fish in this..._stream_." I wrinkled my nose.

When we first set off into the unknown, Iki and I were forgetting about the most essential necessities of life: food and water. We'd managed to get by by living off of berries and plants, but it was never enough to satiate our hunger completely. "Maybe we'll even get enough to have a full course meal if we're providential."

Iki crossed his arms together. "Don't try to switch over the topic! That 'question' was even more senseless than the Indigo Ocean comment." Iki smirked.

I turned my body around to glower at Iki. "Can you please abstain yourself from being so frank with your words?"

"I'm merely iterating the truth."

As I was about to smack Iki on the forehead, a sound behind me caused me to turn my face towards it. I frowned. Nothing was there. "Didn't you hear something?"

"Your poorly devised pretexts?" Iki questioned, perfectly serious.

I turned my head towards Iki once more. "Isn't it normal not to know what an ocean is? At least, for a girl like me? I've been living under strict supervision up until now, you know. I barely had the liberty to go visit my friends!"

Iki grew silent. He averted his eyes from mine. I bit my lip. Scratching my head, I inserted, "I'm not blaming you or an-"

Iki interrupted, "I'll take you someday."

"What?"

"The ocean. I've only been there once myself, but it's beautiful. I want you to see it, too." Iki continued to stare at the ground. For a while, we soaked ourselves in the silence that penetrated our surroundings.

* * *

"I'm still hungry," Iki complained, slowly rubbing his stomach with his palms.

I rolled my eyes. "I told you I was _sorry_."

Iki continued on, "I should've never trusted you with the cooking."

I blew my bangs away with my breath, stood up, and announced, "Alright, alright! I admit it! I burnt eleven of the twelve fishes you caught for us and spilled half of the water you carried up to the cave on the floor!"

"And?"

My arms akimbo, I went on, "I also apologize for avidly gobbling up half of the fish while you were washing yourself in the stream."

Iki nodded his head in satisfaction. "Apology accepted."

Fuming, I commented, "Such a fastidious kid."

"What did you say?" Iki turned around.

"Nothing. Let's sleep." I crept up to the fire and closed my eyes. Sensing movement above me, I opened my eyes once again. Iki loomed over me. I jumped up with a start. "What are you doing? You scared the daylights out of me!"

Iki stared into my eyes. "I'm not a kid." I looked straight back into his eyes. I could feel my heart thumping against my chest; wanting to burst out...wanting to...

I averted my eyes and pushed Iki away. "It's late. I'm sleeping."

It took me a while to fall asleep and lose consciousness.

* * *

"Iki, hurry up!" I called from the other side of the river.

Iki bit his thumb and engraved his eyes onto the stone steps as if to assess the rock's features. He remained unresponsive.

"If we don't quicken our pace, we won't be able to get out of this forest by today!" I urged once more, crossing my arms together in a heap.

Iki refused to say anything in return. He merely stared intently at the water. I frowned. Was the clamor of the stream too loud for him to hear my voice? I cocked my head. Or, by chance, was he...?

"Iki, are you, perhaps, scared of the water?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in the air. He glared back. I smiled knowingly. "Who says I'm scared of it? I was just pondering on which stones I should utilize to make my way to the other side!"

With that, Iki made his first step towards the water.

Now, if I'd known exactly how hydrophobic Iki was, I would've aided him in crossing the river. Nevertheless, I merely perceived Iki's fear of water as a inconvenient propensity; not a genuine fear or dilemma. This ignorance, naturally, caused issues.

As soon as Iki crossed the halfway-point of the stream, a fish, rather small if I say so myself, jumped out of the water. Iki, already quite shaken up, loss his footing and fell directly into the water.

Before I could react to this spontaneous event, a figure pounced out from the bushes on the other side. On closer observation, I realized it was Utau. She jumped into the water and began swimming towards Iki fervidly.

Almost instinctively, I followed after.

* * *

My luck, as expected, was not to be relied on. Almost as soon as I saw Utau grab a hold of Iki's collar, a waterfall loomed over the three of us. Somewhere in the corner of my heart, I wished it was all a mirage. What was happening to me was simply a dream. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Before I knew it, I was falling down; my surroundings comprised only of water.

_Welcome. You're finally here._

Mom? Is it really you?

_Yes. I've been waiting for you. You're almost there. You just have to let go. Let go._

Let go...the words had a nice ring to it... Maybe, mom's right. Stopping the government...is it really worth it? I don't have anything I need to protect...nothing to live for...

_"Keep everything a secret. The fact that you saved me from those boys, the way I cried that day at my room, and...what you saw just now. Forget everything. Then, I'll forgive you."_

_"I'll teach you until dawn to make up for it."_

_"You...DO YOU THINK I ASSISTED YOU FOR AN ENTIRE NIGHT TO SEE YOU GIVE UP SO EASILY? IF YOU DIE NOW, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"_

Iki...will I be able to seem him if I died? No, for sure, I won't be able to... I want to see him. Right now.

I burst out of the water; flailing my arms to make it to shore. I uplifted myself onto the dirt; coughing up water. Utau was with Iki further inland. I staggered towards the duo with much endeavor.

"He's not breathing. It's my fault...I should've stayed at the Headquarters until Ikuto arrived... What do I do? What do I do?" Utau cried, not even noticing my appearance. She seemed to be immersed in another world.

I crudely pushed Utau away from Iki. I leaned down and kissed Iki on the lips; supplying him with air. At the same time, I compressed his chest with my hands. I repeated the two motions again and again; desperately anticipating results. Behind me, Utau stayed silent.

Just as I was about to give up on Iki, he coughed and sputtered water on my face. I was never so glad in my life.

Iki jumped up with a start. "Why were you...?" Iki pointed to Utau and looked at me, his cheeks reddening. Instead of giving Iki a proper answer, I hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry," I whispered. Iki stayed motionless, seemingly accepting my embrace. My chest rapidly pounded against his.

"You should be. Daring to do ssssuccch a thing to someone like me." I smiled. Iki will always be Iki.

After what seemed like hours, I let Iki go. A voice interrupted from behind, "Ikuto, I'm sorry! I should never have left you alone. I was following you two from the beginning of your pilgrimage, but I couldn't disclose my presence to you...I was afraid you would never forgive me."

We both turned around to face Utau. On closer observation of her countenance, I could easily tell that she had been well equipped with food and water. Unlike Iki and I, her figure was rather corpulent.

This facet irked me. It caused me to retort, "That's no excuse for abandoning your brother! You...really _do_ have a horrible disposition!" I scowled.

Tears cascaded down Utau's cheeks. If those tears were merely an implement to convince Iki of her innocence, I would've killed Utau then and there. However, the tears that clouded Utau's face were genuine. At least, it seemed so to me.

After catching his breath, Iki intervened, "Why...did you run away?"

Utau wiped her face with her sleeve. "It was because of...my husband." Utau's eyes slightly widened. "We need to stop him! No matter what."

Iki and I glanced at one another. I questioned, "What do you mean?"

Utau glanced at the floor; averting her eyes from our gaze. "Do I have to tell you?"

I grabbed Utau's shirt. "Hiding information from the people you love doesn't benefit them. It will hurt them someday anyway." I pointed my chin towards where Iki lay. He engraved his eyes onto Utau.

Utau stole a glance at Iki. He nodded his head.

"Come to my cave, you two. I'll tell you everything I know."

* * *

**Short, but hopefully, to the point. Hehe... Next chapter is "The Chapter That Explains The Past And The Reasons"! Haha...I apologize for the weird title. Don't worry. I won't be giving the chapter such a dumb name. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! It'll solve all the mysteries in this story + reveal all the relationships between the characters! Thanks for reading, guys! I promise I'll add more Amuto scenes as I go on! *grins* Review! It really helps me write, those reviews! Flames are welcomed! Criticism is appreciated!**


	11. Her Past And Her Reasons

**Hi, guys! I was seriously thinking of dropping this story, but thanks to a reviewer, I'm up and writing again! Hehe...thanks really; reviews really help lots:) For this chapter, from the second part to the last part Utau is the narrator of the story! Without further ado, chapter 11!**

* * *

"Fate is strong. It is potent. But, it doesn't mean we don't have the ability to change it," Utau murmured to herself, staring at the ceiling above; scrutinizing its components.

"What?" I retorted, raising my eyebrows. Iki stared at his sister.

Outside, the rain was drizzling down softly on the earth. As for us, we were safely secured inside Utau's cave. The opening of the den was pretty low, but inside, it was commodious and cozy; especially with the fire burning steadily on the logs Utau had accrued.

"It's an adage our mother used to reiterate day after day; night after night. Iki, you were only five when our mother passed away, so you might not recall such a thing. Nevertheless, I remember it. Clearly. Lucidly. It outshines every memory I have of our mother." Utau stared off into the distance.

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at Utau. "What does this have to do with your husband?"

Utau chuckled. "You never change, do you? Always straight to the point."

"Neither do you. Always beating around the bush. Increasing the tension unnecessarily," I rejoined, glowering at Utau.

"Nothing I do is _unnecessary_. It's merely that you're impatient and peevish," Utau countered, a wry smile clouding her face.

I glared at Utau. She stared right back. A minute passed. Two. Three. Four.

Iki coughed. He reminded, "I'm still here, you know."

Utau and I averted our eyes from each other. After a moment, Utau continued, "Iki, do you remember how I told you our father died in a carriage accident?"

Iki nodded his head slowly.

"It's not true. He died in a war," Utau disclosed casually, as if she was asking Iki what he wanted for dinner.

Iki's countenance darkened. "Is there a reason why you didn't tell me sooner?" Iki questioned, diverting his gaze to the ground.

"You were too young. For that matter, I was, too. But, I wanted to refrain you from knowing too much. I wanted you, at least, to have a better childhood."

Iki looked up. I glanced at Utau.

She ordered, "Listen carefully. Don't interrupt me until my story is finished. After I utter the final sentence, you two can decide what road you want to take."

* * *

I met my husband at a garage sale nine years ago. I'd gone with a couple of close friends, I remember. We were there to look around instead of our mothers who were either sick, busy, or "occupied with other duties". I was almost nine years old and was pretty content with my situation; others were worse off than me. Of course, at that time, I was ignorant of what was to happen.

My friend exclaimed, "Isn't that boy cute?"

Another joined, "He is! Utau! Utau! Look!" The girl next to me pointed her finger towards the man.

I momentarily glanced up from the grocery list I was perusing. "He's okay, I guess." I went back to checking the list.

One of the girls tapped me on the shoulder. She urged, "Utau! You're so unenthusiastic when it comes to men! He's the only son of the current president of this country, you know? You're the prettiest of us all! It's such a pity to watch you drown into the abyss of oblivion."

I fixed, "You mean, the only son of a pretentious conqueror who doesn't even treat us as human beings? He's cool and everything, but he's just not my type." I shrugged my shoulders.

My friends all sighed. Simultaneously, they announced, "Hardcore."

I simply rolled my shoulders and went back to the paper in my hand.

"Don't you have any manners, you vixen! The _high official's son_ has personally come to take your taxes! Now, give us the money!" a soldier bombarded. I looked up. Said person was comfortably mounted on a horse; gazing down at an old woman in contempt. His underling had a spear pointed against the old woman's throat. The products on the woman's blanket were cankered. Pedestrians were gathered around to behold the commotion.

"Please! Have mercy! I promise I'll supply the government with the money as soon as I sell everything on here! Please!" the woman supplicated earnestly.

"Isn't that way too austere? To do such a thing to a widow..."

"Poor woman...what are they going to do to her?"

The people whispered amongst each other. However, not a single person was audacious enough to step up and aid the woman directly. My friends simply covered their faces with their hands; unwilling to behold the ongoing scenario. I fixated my eyes on the woman. Her hands were trembling non-stop. "Silence!" the sentinel roared. "The next person who defies the government will be severely punished along with this woman! Do you all understand?"

"That's just cowardly, isn't it? Utilizing your power to subjugate a woman with no kindred, money, and employment? No wonder this country's so messed up and diluted," I declared in a loud voice. My friends all turned their heads to stare at me. One hissed, "What are you doing, Utau? Apologize to him, right now!"

I ignored my friend's advice and stepped up into the clearing, next to the victim. The crowd allowed me to pass without any restraint. Many just stared at me in astoundment.

I glowered at the soldier. At first, the soldier looked dazed; astonished. Then, he began laughing uncontrollably. After a while, catching his breath, he jeered, "What's this kid saying? Guards, let's take her to the Headquarters! How should we punish her? Give her some kitty food?"

I remained silent.

The president's son jumped down from his horse. He was smiling. Approaching me, he cajoled, "What's your name, young lady?"

I smirked, "I don't feel obliged to tell you."

A sentinel lunged at me. "You-"

"It's alright! I'm fine." The president's son stopped the guard with his arm. He gently uplifted my chin with his middle finger. "We'll be seeing each other soon, young lady. _Very_ soon."

With that sentence hanging in the air, the high official's son left with his guards.

_That_ was the first, fateful showdown that occurred between my husband and I.

* * *

Even now, I regret what I did on that day at the marketplace. What if...I hadn't done anything? Would my life been any different?

I held my mother's dress tightly in my palms; stubbornly gritting my teeth. "I'll go. It was my fault! Mother doesn't deserve this! I _want_ to go!" I cried, tears distorting my vision.

My mother gently pulled my grasp away from her dress. Her warmth penetrated my fingers like a piece of hot bread that permeates one's tongue on a wintry night. "Utau. Take...care...of...your brother, okkay? Promise me." My mother coughed on her right sleeve.

I shook my head.

"Utau!" I turned around. It was my father. The crease on his forehead had doubled its usual size. "Don't be ridiculous! Apologize to your mother and tell her you'll take good care of your brother," my father ordered.

I turned my head from right to left. "Father, I'll go. I can guarantee that's what the high official's son wants. I _need_ to go. You _know_ mother's condition will worsen if she does _that_. "

As if on cue, the door to our dwelling opened. "Excuse me; the high official's son is waiting in the carriage. Which one of you will be going with him to the Headquarters?" a guard questioned, entering the abode.

"Me!" I exclaimed. My voice was high-pitched; a shrill. My father grabbed my arms and tied them behind my back. I desperately struggled against his advances.

My mother raised her hand. "I'll be going." The soldier nodded in understanding. Then, my mother whispered in my ear, "Utau. Everything will be alright. Fate is strong. It is potent. But, it doesn't mean we don't have the ability to change it. Remember, I love you and Ikuto the most."

With that, my mother left the house with the government's men.

A week before, a letter was addressed to our house. It was a message from the government officials themselves, I'm sure:

_Addressed to: The Tsukiyomi Family_

_Due to broaching the law of the country and offending the nation's second-most valued leader, one female member of the Tsukiyomi Family is hereby required to attend to the desires of the president and all the sects that he possesses under his ruling. The service will last until the government dismisses all charges against the Tsukiyomi Family. A fortnight after, a carriage will be arriving at your residence. _

_Yours,_

_Head of the Department of Law and Enforcement_

* * *

My father closed the portmanteau; clasping its handle in his hands. I stared blankly into his eyes. He stared straight back. Phlegmatic. Austere. Unfeeling.

My little brother's minute fingernails were fastened tightly against my flesh. His hands were trembling. I questioned, "Father, you really don't feel anything? Guilt? Pity? At least a little bit of regret?"

Without hesitating, my father shook his head. "No. It was right of the officers to kill that woman. She stabbed the president's shoulder. It was an unlawful act," my father stated, heading towards the doorway.

I grabbed my father's arm and forced him to face me. Eye to eye. "They don't have any evidence! Mother might be innocent. No, she _is_ free of guilt! Father, you know her best. You know she's not even capable of killing a pest!"

My father shook off my hand and turned towards the door. "Whoever did it, someone has to pay for the damage. I might as well take care of it."

I stomped my foot on the ground; incensed. Raising my arms up in the air, I shouted, "Mother was insane! Her mental stability was abnormal when we sent her out of the house! Shouldn't we be acquitted of any kind of culpability after all we've done for the government? My mother's life is worth more than-"

Father interrupted, "It's partly my fault for not knowing that woman's condition well enough. Now, let me go, Utau."

I blocked the exit with my body. "How can you possess such a calm demeanor? You're going to war! You don't even know how to handle a gun! Are you trying to commit suicide?"

My father shrugged. "Maybe."

I grabbed a hold of my father's shirt. "You...are you really our father?" I demanded.

My father pushed me out of the way. Opening the door, he replied, "According to the forms, yes." He went out of the house. That was the last time I ever saw my father.

I looked down at the ground. Fresh drops of water and blood covered the surface of the floor. I touched my arm. Blood. I swung my head to face Ikuto. His fingernails were tainted with red.

I walked towards Ikuto, bent down, and hugged him tightly. "You didn't have to cling onto me so desperately. I won't leave you like our mother and father. No matter what."

* * *

_Addressed to: The Tsukiyomi Children_

_I am extremely upset to inform the children of Tsukiyomi Aruto: your father has passed away in a recent skirmish against the enemy army. To reimburse for the casualty, the president has specially offered you a stay in the Headquarters. Our most trusted soldier will accompany you to the Headquarters a day from today._

_Yours,_

_Head of the Department of Law and Enforcement_

I folded the letter in half and threw it inside the garbage dispenser. My little brother looked up at me eagerly. He inquired, "Is daddy coming back home soon?"

I gently caressed Ikuto's cheek with my fingers. He smiled and purred. I smiled back.

Even if my parents were dead, I still had one thing to live for.

I announced, "Ikuto, we're running away."

* * *

"Please! Take us in! We'll do anything!" I entreated, holding the doorknob firmly in my fingers.

The girl in front of me looked away. "Utau...we'll get in trouble if we host you... You've been officially marked as a renegade..." she trailed off, averting her eyes from mine.

"I promise we'll be careful!" I exclaimed, holding Ikuto in my arms. He had collapsed due to fatigue a day ago. "If I don't do anything, Ikuto...Ikuto might die!"

The girl sighed and slipped into the house. When she reappeared near the entrance, she thrust me a bottle of water and a piece of bread. "I'm sorry, Utau." She closed the door on my face.

I collapsed on the ground. The sun's rays shone against my head. My vision was hazy. Ikuto was barely breathing. Perspiration rolled down my temples. The drops tasted salty.

The entire world was against me.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, we have a visitor," the attendant informed.

The man, without looking up, questioned, "Who is it?"

"It's me. The girl who derided 'Your Greatness' in public." He immediately swung his head up to behold me. I was probably extremely filthy; clothed in rags and plastered with dirt. My hair had almost turned dark brown.

The man gently settled his four fingers on his chin. His thumb was placed above his lower lip. "My, my, Utau. You've certainly altered your style, haven't you? It's rather...appalling, I must say."

I stared at the man. On his desk, a small sign read: Head of the Government. His physical features had changed from our last rendezvous. His voice was deeper. His body looked more stalwart and sturdy. Only his eyes remained the same. Blank, white eyes. Emotionless and uncaring.

I bowed down on my knees. "I sincerely regret the deed I committed on the marketplace an year ago. Please, help us."

The high official engraved his eyes upon my face and chuckled. He questioned, "Me? Aid you? Why should I? I don't feel obliged to."

I alleged, "I'll do anything for you! Just...please...save my brother." My head dropped to the floor.

Eventually, the high official's laughter ceased. He observed, "You really have become compliant...Utau. A surprising change...an unexpected one, too."

I remained silent.

The high official smirked. He warned rather teasingly, "Your life will become _much more_ miserable than now if you agree to do everything I say. Your parents' endeavors will probably go down the drain." He snapped his fingers. "Like that."

"I don't care," I muttered.

The high official stood up from his chair. He traversed across the room; his footsteps slowly grew nearer. When he arrived in front of me, he sat on his knees, and held up my chin. "Then, marry me, Utau."

Mother, you were wrong. Fate cannot be altered. I will always be fettered with the chains of fate.

* * *

**Boo! Long, boring, and a lot of information to consider! I hate these chapters, but they're needed. If you guys want more than merely fluff between Ikuto and Amu, of course. I couldn't fit everything I wanted to in this chapter, so I think I'll need to extend this story by one chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this story in time. This chapter was "not too exciting and romantic", but hey, I have something planned for the last chapter, so...look forward to that:) I can guarantee you Amuto fans are going to love it:) Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review, please! Flames are welcomed:)**


	12. The Way I Care For You

**Hi, guys! We still have five chapters left, so early update! All in Amu's P.O.V. Oh, and thanks for the reviews! I appreciate each and every one of them!**

* * *

"After that," Utau went on, "I did anything I could to please my _husband_." She rolled her tongue as if to emphasize her abhorrence. Sighing, she reiterated, "I did everything I could, and one of the acts I committed on his behalf..." Utau glanced at me. Averting her eyes, she continued, "...was to kill your family, Amu."

I shot back immediately, "Why did you comply to such a request? You knew it wasn't just...what you did."

Utau nodded her head. She responded, "It was for Ikuto. My husband threatened to take his life. I did it to save my brother."

I crossed my arms and bit my lip. If I was Utau...would I've done the same for Ami? No. I can't afford to sympathize with the murderer who killed my parents. I stammered, "It...was still wrong of you to kill someone...so brutally."

Utau admitted, "I know. That's why I took you in instead of doing the same to you. I just told the high officer that the family I decimated was the "Takenaka Family". It was a risk, but I felt like it was worth it."

"Why?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes. "Why did you let me go?"

Utau shrugged. Smiling coyly, she asked, "Do you remember the letter you placed on the kitchen table before you left that day for work?"

I pondered. Then, replied, "The one about how I received a babysitting job next town?"

Utau lifted her face up and down; her hair fluctuating like waves. "Yes. That was a lie, wasn't it? Just to keep your parents from worrying, right? Your vocation...was something your parents would've disapproved of, eh?"

I jumped. "How did you...know?"

"Forms. Before I trespassed into your house, I did some background research on you and your family. When I saw how determined you were about protecting the ones you cherished, it reminded me of myself eight years ago. I guess it was partly guilt, too, but when I saw you _defy_ me, I was rather..._impressed_." Utau grimaced as she uttered the compliment to me.

I stared at Utau; surprised at her confession. Then, realization struck me. Hard. Standing up, I shouted, "If this is true, why were you _so against_ me and my decisions? You should've advocated me!"

"Think about it, Amu. I tricked my husband into believing that I had finished my work without sparing any lives. If I was nice to you, wouldn't that have aroused suspicions?" Utau commented, raising her eyebrows.

I sat back down, disgruntled.

Utau changed the topic soon after. "Enough of that. We need to get into the core of the problem. My past is the past. We need to focus on the future."

"Wait!" Iki declared. Utau and I both swung our bodies around to face him. He had stayed silent for the entire while, so the two of us hadn't expected an ejaculation so loud and direct from him.

Utau answered, "Yes, Ikuto. What is it?"

Iki paused and twisted his mouth to the right. I settled my eyes upon Iki's eyes. Befuddlement. Hesitation. Mixed together into one feeling: agitation. After a moment, Iki questioned, "We...used to be commoners before you married the high officer?"

"Yes," Utau replied curtly.

"You killed innocent people for my sake?"

"That, too, is true."

"Our mother and father...were killed because of you?" Iki's voice slightly wavered.

Utau waited a minute before affirming, "Inadvertently, yes."

Iki gazed at his sister. He croaked, "How can you hide something like this...for such a long time-"

Utau interrupted, "This is why I didn't want to tell you what occurred in the past, Ikuto. Your reaction...I thought it would be more mature than _this_..."

"That's enough, Utau," I disrupted. "Your brother needs time to organize his thoughts. Stop trying to corner him with your words." I scooted towards Iki and held his hands. There were fingernail imprints on his palms. I slowly rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb. He remained mute. Utau sighed and announced, "I wish I can give Ikuto more time, too. But, the deadline for this project is impending. My husband and the government are launching their plan a week from now. If we don't hurry, lives will be lost."

I moved my eyes from left to right. Biting the tip of my fingernails, I queried, "What does that mean?"

Utau addressed my question, "Recently, the government has been involved in a program. They've been manufacturing nuclear weapons...in one of the southwest buildings inside the Headquarters. They're planning to 'eradicate humanity in order to create a perfect race'. That's what the high official said. Word for word. He's planning to initiate the plan in the war that's taking place seven days from today."

"Why would they do such a thing?" I asked, pressing my fingers against Iki's wrist.

Utau shook her head. "I don't know. What I know now, is that I need to stop them. To do that, I'll need as much help as I can get. Will you join me, Amu?"

My lips curved into a frown. "Why me? Aren't there other people who can help you?"

Utau waved her hand at me and rejoined, "No. Everyone else who has the ability to help me is on the government's side. But, you...you're different."

I glared. "How can I trust you? Weren't you originally on the high official's side, too?"

Utau crossed her arms. She alleged, "The high official wants to wipe out all of life on earth. I can't support that maniac anymore, can I? It's your choice to believe me or not, Amu. Even if you refuse to go with me, I'll execute my plans as I said I would."

I stared into Utau's eyes. She did the same.

I shot, "Do you have a plan?"

Without losing her composure, Utau nodded. "I know where to go and what I have to do."

"If I do this, will the occupation be lifted?"

"If we succeed, yes. Most likely."

"Then, I'm in," I assured, placing my right leg on top of my left one.

"Wait, what about me?" Iki inquired. For the first time today, he faced Utau directly in the eyes.

Slanting her shoulders to one side, Utau advised, "Stay snuggled up in this cave until we come back. Whatever happens, don't go back to the Headquarters, do you understand?"

Iki argued, "But, I _want_ to go with-"

"Following us will only be cumbersome. It's not an option, Ikuto."

* * *

"Utau loves you. That's why she speaks harshly towards you. So, that you wouldn't make any mistakes like her," I insisted, sitting down beside Iki on the rocks.

Utau had gone down to the stream to fetch water. The two of us were alone in the cavern. Iki sat with his back to me. He grunted sardonically, "Sure. She loves me. Lots. I _know_."

I stifled a laugh and pointed out, "Still as immature and childish as always, Iki. You never change, do you?"

Iki turned his body around to face me. His eyes rolling upwards, he snapped, "I'm _fourteen_. I can get married if I want, you know?"

"Nobody's going to marry a little brat like you, Iki," I teased, poking Iki in the ribs.

Iki jumped and questioned, "What do you mean?" He turned his face around to the wall.

I smiled. "From what I've heard, Utau's done everything in her power to create an asylum for you despite the circumstances that surround this country. Inside you heart, you also understand she cares for you, right? Stop being stubborn and be honest. Be thankful."

"Says the person who's planning to take revenge on the government," Iki pointed out, scooting down onto the floor.

Before I could reply, a bucket flew into the aperture and slammed into Iki's forehead. Water crashed down on Iki's face and clothes. Due to it being such a spontaneous occurrence, for a moment, Iki merely stared at the bucket; which now lay on the ground with its bottom facing the sky.

Utau ran into the cave. Her entire body shook as she shrieked, "That mosquito! Did I kill it? Is it in here?"

I, being the first one to interpret the situation, burst out into laughter. Iki stood up and growled, "Utau, you did that on purpose, didn't you?" Utau turned around to face Iki. She, too, fell down on the floor and began to chortle with laughter. "Why, you-"

Calming down, I interrupted, "Iki, your head..." I burst into laughter once again; leaving the sentence hanging in the air.

That day, entangled in Iki's hair, there lay a pink underwear (much sullied by mud, of course). On it, were the words: Narcissist.

* * *

After complaining for an entire hour, Iki eventually fell asleep on the floor. I sat next to him; fondling his hair with my fingers. On the other side of the cave, Utau sat near the fire with her arms crossed; staring intently at the embers.

As the warmth of the fire began to penetrate my body, my eyes glazed over. I began to imagine I was back inside the stream. Drowning. Unable to breathe.

_Flashback_

_I was falling down; my surroundings comprised only of water._

_Welcome. You're finally here._

_Mom? Is it really you?_

_Yes. I've been waiting for you. You're almost there. You just have to let go. Let go._

_Let go...the words had a nice ring to it... Maybe, mom's right. Stopping the government...is it really worth it? I don't have anything I need to protect...nothing to live for..._

_"Keep everything a secret. The fact that you saved me from those boys, the way I cried that day at my room, and...what you saw just now. Forget everything. Then, I'll forgive you."_

_"I'll teach you until dawn to make up for it."_

_"You...DO YOU THINK I ASSISTED YOU FOR AN ENTIRE NIGHT TO SEE YOU GIVE UP SO EASILY? IF YOU DIE NOW, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"_

_Iki...will I be able to seem him if I died? No, for sure, I won't be able to... I want to see him. Right now._

_End of Flashback_

Back then, why had I thought of Iki? There was no reason for me to remember him in that moment, unless...

Did my mind...unconsciously create feelings for Iki within me? Is that...possible?

I looked at Iki's face. His eyelids twitched in his sleep. I reached my hands towards Iki's cheek. Realizing what I was doing, I quickly retrieved my hand. I shook my head. No. Even if it were true, I couldn't let these feelings grow.

"Amu!" I blinked and whipped around. Utau was shaking my shoulders. "I've called out to you three times already! Why didn't you respond to me sooner?"

I scratched my head and stood up. "I'm sorry. I was just...thinking."

Utau sighed. Curling her hair with one of her fingers, she announced, "We're leaving right now. Get ready, Amu."

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Now?"

"Yes. While Ikuto's sleeping. If we leave at dawn, he's definitely going to follow our trail."

I sat back down. "Understood." Utau nodded and left me to myself.

I bore my eyes onto Iki's features. He looked peaceful. Undisturbed.

Soon, Iki. I'll be back soon. Wait for me. Be safe.

* * *

**Short chapter, but early update:) Four more chapters to go...whew... So busy... Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Flames are welcomed.**


	13. The Promise I Made That Day

**Haha...school started. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but from now on, things are going to roll slower. Fail... Hehe...**

* * *

"This...is the place Iki and I escaped to after the brawl we had with those three bullies...," I observed. The boxes that were previously placed in the room had disappeared. The space was void except for a couple of chairs and a table.

We were inside the Headquarters. Thanks to Utau, we'd managed to get through the sentinels without causing a scene.

"What a coincidence," Utau commented broodingly. "This place was supposed to be off-limits for everyone except the members who were involved in this incident."

I shook my head. "Maybe...I'm mistaken."

Utau shrugged. "Maybe...or maybe not. Follow me." She traversed along the planks and paused in front of the wall that faced the east. With the back of her hand facing the wall, she tapped twice. On the third try, her hand was sucked into the wall. She smiled. I merely stared; raising my eyebrows.

Grinning wryly, Utau questioned, "Not surprised anymore, huh, Amu?"

I lifted my shoulders upwards and replied, "Used to it, I guess."

Utau grabbed my wrist and pulled me in.

* * *

The first object I saw when I opened my eyes: an embryo. I shrieked in astonishment, but Utau quickly covered my mouth from behind. She whispered in my ears, "I thought you told me that you were used to these surprises."

She slowly slid her hand away from my mouth; her fingertips brushing my lips on the surface. I growled, "Even if someone is experienced in dealing with such situations, that..._that's_ too much..." I pointed my finger at the encased embryo. It was an embryo alright, but the color of its skin was pitch black...definitely not something you'd expect to see in a storage room.

I moved my head from right to left in dismay. Voice high-pitched, I asked, "How...why...what are these?"

"Embryos, obviously. Quite self-explanatory, isn't it?" Utau murmured quietly.

We walked down the hallway in silence. The room had a eerie greenish glow around the ground. There were thousands of embryos, fetuses, zygotes, babies, and children confined in glass cases. All of them had something in common: their skin had rotten into a sickly brownish-black hue.

I turned my eyes from side to side; biting my lips with my teeth. A door that read "exit" lay on the other side of the hallway. Just a few more feet, Amu. Then, we can get out of here...we won't need to come back into this room anymore. Ten feet. Eight feet. Five feet. Two feet. A shiver swam across my spine. I froze in front of one of the displays. Utau also turned around when she sensed that I had ceased moving. "What is it? We need to move quickly. The high official's carriage is coming back in only a few hours. If we don't finish our job by then..." Utau stopped when she saw what I was looking at.

Ami. Without eyeballs. Her skin no longer peach, but black; contaminated.

I turned my head around to look at Utau. She stammered, "This...I can explain-"

I thrust my fingers into Utau's neck. I demanded, "This...Ami!"

Utau choked, "She's...dead...my...husband used her...to create _those_ weapons..."

I released Utau from my grasp. She coughed and rubbed her neck tentatively with her fingers. I muttered, "What is this? A sick joke?"

Utau averted her eyes. Regaining her breath, she elucidated, "To create powerful bombs, the high official needed _life_...blood... Children are the best sacrifice...pure..." Utau abstained from saying any more. She looked sick.

I dazed off into a trance. A corner of my mind had, just a minute ago, perked up with hope. I couldn't help thinking that Ami was alive. With that hope now destroyed, it seemed like Ami's death had occurred all over again.

Ami...I miss you.

* * *

"Guards. They're standing in front of the doors to the control room. We need to get through them without causing any alarms...," Utau muttered, pressing down on her lips with her teeth. She backed off from the corner to face me.

I stared off into the distance; my eyes glazed over. Ami...Ami...Ami...where are you? I want to see you...

"Amu!" Utau shouted, waving her hands across my face. "You...were you listening?"

I broke out of my daydream and slapped Utau's hand away. "I...was. Stop touching me with those hands."

Utau gazed at me, dismayed. She offered, "If you want to go back, you can. It's not too late."

I paused. I parted my lips, but firmly closed them again. Shaking my head, I replied, "No. I'll stay. I want to help you."

Utau raised her eyebrows.

I reassured, "Don't worry. I'm doing this for myself, my friends, and Iki. Not for you. If we both get out of here alive, we're going separate ways. Just keep that in mind."

Utau nodded her head slowly. "I know." After a moment, she continued, "For now, let's just focus on getting into the control room. First, we need to devise a mean of diversion..." Utau caressed her chin; looking pensive.

Just then, rather spontaneously, alarms began to echo across the hallway. I stared at Utau skeptically. She stared back; scrunching her eyebrows together. She murmured, "We didn't do anything, yet...why...?"

The guards that stood leisurely at the doors fluttered their eyes open. An announcement broadcasted through the intercoms: _Attention. Attention, guards. We have an emergency situation. I repeat. An emergency situation. All members on duty shall immediately head to the main building of the Department of Nuclear Weapons. The "object" is in danger of exploding. The "object" is in danger of exploding. __All members on duty shall immediately head to the main building of the Department of Nuclear Weapons..._

The sentinels quickly pressed a button. Bars came down and blocked the double doors that lead to the control room. They drew their weapons and raced away to the right. I heard Utau let out a sigh of relief.

I swung my head to face Utau. I questioned, "Is this your plan...or is it...-"

"Mine." The voice sounded slightly peevish and smug at the same time. We both turned our bodies around towards the sound. We came face to face with a familiar countenance. Iki. Utau arched her eyebrows. I exclaimed, "Iki! You're not supposed to be here!"

Iki wrinkled his nose in disgust. "As frank as always. Shouldn't you be _thanking_ me instead? I set off that false alarm, you know." Iki crossed his arms together.

I frowned. "How...?"

Iki shrugged. "Those higher-ups are idiots. I eavesdropped on their "majestic plans" while I was with you in the army base. They always leave their windows open. I lit a small fire near the place where all the nuclear bombs are supposedly stored at. Smart, right?" Iki boasted.

I shook my head. "You're simply amazing."

"I kno-"

Utau grabbed Iki's right arm and interrupted, "Ikuto! You _know_ you're not supposed to be here. Go back to where you came from! Right now. This is a direct order from your sister."

Iki shook his hand away from Utau. He bursted, "Why do you always exclude me? I _deserve_ to know. I want to help you, too!"

Utau turned her head from left to right. "You don't understand-"

"Maybe you should give him a chance, Utau," I inserted. Utau turned her body around, taken aback. "What do you mean? You know how danger-"

"Yes. I know. But, Iki...I mean Ikuto isn't a baby anymore. He can take care of himself. I saw him handle a knife back at the army base. He was even more capable than me! Please, Utau. Put some faith in your brother." Utau gazed at me. I gave her a hard glare. She shifted her neck to face Iki. For about a minute, the two siblings stared into each other's eyes unblinkingly.

Finally, sighing, Utau allowed, "You can stay, Ikuto." Iki's expression changed into a grin. "But," Utau continued, "you will always act under my directions. You will _never_, in any given scenario, go off on your own. Do you understand?"

Ikuto nodded his head in assent. Utau announced, "Now, let's figure out how to decipher the system's security system." Utau faced the iron bars across from her.

Iki and I undulated our heads. He whispered, catching me off guard, "When are you going to admit I'm not a _kid_ anymore?"

* * *

"This way's not working either," Utau muttered in dismay.

I slowly slid my fingers down the bars, biting my lips. Iki stood at a distance, his arms crossed across his chest.

Approximately fifteen minutes had gone by since the guards had left their posts. I shook my head and cautioned, "They're going to be back in any minute. We _need_ to break these barriers. _Now_."

Utau turned her head from side to side. Her stare was blank. She murmured, "I don't get it. It should've opened the first time I tried. I overheard the high official's conversation with one of his colleagues...I know...I had this figured out..."

I swung my head over towards Utau. I questioned, "Wait, what did you overhear?"

She cocked her head to the right and replied, "The way to get into this place...the location...the passwords...the codes..."

"You used that information to get all the way in here, correct?"

Utau nodded her head. "Yes."

I shook my head. Something was wrong. Why would the high official give an incorrect report to one of his co-workers? Furthermore, why would he falsify only a portion of the information? There was only one conceivable reason for such an action...

I grabbed Iki's fingers. He looked up in surprise. "What are you doing?" Utau's eyes met mine. She seemed befuddled.

"We're leaving this place. It's not safe to-"

A voice, coarse and deep, interrupted, "It's too late, sweetheart. Utau and Amu...it's such a pleasure to see you again!"

* * *

The figure in front of us was clad in a brown jacket. His shaggy hair fell down to his shoulders. He had evidently spent a lot of his time engrossed in his work. The person's face was pale; almost feeble. A gun was lodged on his side.

These details, though I perceived, wasn't where my attention was directed. His eyes. White. Blank.

The high official himself was standing barely five meters away from us. Next to him stood the man I'd met at the army base after my lesson with Iki. His white beard seemed to be even longer today.

"Ah, what a coincidence. Meeting you three in such a place," the high official smiled, waving his hands as if he were singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star".

I glanced at Utau. Her expression was blank. Yet, her hands were moving. No. Shaking. Yes. They were trembling.

The high official sighed. "Too naive, Utau. You've been tricked again. Did you really think I'd gone on a business trip overseas during such a delicate time?"

Utau began, "You-"

"I know you've been observing me recently. Coveting the right time to strike for revenge. Guess what? It's impossible. You'll never be able to lay a finger on me until you die. No. Even after you die. Always right under my grasp. Forever searching for an exit that doesn't exist," the high official chuckled, smacking his lips together in satisfaction.

"I...don't want to...no...please don't do this to me! I-" Utau fell onto the ground; her hands were gripping her hair. She screamed and kicked like a four year old. Iki shot down next to her. He burst out, "Utau? What's wrong?"

"Sweetie, she's gone crazy. That's what. Really. That was her limit. She can't take it anymore. Even sane people reach a point where they can't _stand_ being sane. Just let her be," the high official explained drolly, swinging his hand in the air in dismissal.

I took a step towards the high official. The distance between us shrunk to about four and a half meters. I demanded, "What's your objective? Why are you doing this Utau? No, to everyone?"

"Why, you ask?" The high official pointed his chin at the man next to him. "Explain, Head of the Science Department." I took another step towards the high official.

The scientist continued to stare into the space in front of him. The high official reiterated, "_Explain_, please."

The man blinked and turned his head towards the high official. He nodded. The scientist nodded back and opened his mouth very slowly. His movements almost seemed robotic: lifeless and languid.

"We first invented the bombs ten years ago. Back then, they were only powerful enough to kill a couple hundred people. It wasn't enough to dominate the world. We, the Department of Scientific Intellectual Advances, however, discovered a way to intensify the bomb's effect. Humans, as we all know, possess energy. One human, of course, isn't sufficient. We killed lots of people with bombs...so awesome...magnificent...every time the bomb's power would increase...so much...in only ten days...we can...we can...now...finally...aospdifhjpasoidhf..."

The scientist began to laugh maniacally. The high official coughed. The laugh changed into a hiccup.

"Thank you, Head of the Science Department...for such an...organized, elaborate speech," the high official declared; his tone slightly sardonic. I continued to advance towards him. Just a little bit at a time... I slipped my hand inside my right pocket.

Iki shot, "Why are you telling us this? If this information gets out to the public..."

The high official shook his head and smiled in glee. "That's the _point_! You'll all die before you'd be able to convey this information to the public! What a wonderful evening of fun! Don't you agree?"

I pranced on the high official and pointed the tip of my knife against his neck. I commanded, "Stay still."

The high official raised his hands up in the air. I was already having a hard time controlling my hands. My nervous system was malfunctioning. I gathered myself and shouted, "You! Head of the Science Department!" The scientist's body jerked up. "Disable the system. _Now_."

The scientist quickly ran to a machine next to the gates. He furiously typed something with his fingers. Perspiration formed between the knife's handle and my palm. The high official's breathing was hollow; his heartbeat was slow.

After what seemed like hours, the scientist shook his head ardently from left to right. "No voice...need voice...high official!"

I stared at the body below me. The high official's expression changed into a huge grin. "Look who gets the last laugh...you'll never be able to enter without my voice...and the right words."

I crushed my hands down on the high official's neck. "Say it. Right this instant." The high officials eyes rolled up. He merely laughed at me; his voice raspy. I engraved my eyes upon the official's. His eyes were white. Not the snowy, creamy white you see in milk or snow. The kind you see on attic walls...tainted yellow and archaic. Full of cataracts and mist.

Without turning around, I shouted, "_You._" I put an emphasis on the word; of course, referring to the Head of the Science Department. The answer I received was a languorous, meek response, "Ye-sss?"

I demanded, "We can't get into the control room without the help of _this_ guy, correct?"

The scientist repeated, "Ye-sss..."

"Then," I continued, "can we possibly change the password itself? Wreck this system and create a completely _new_ one?"

The high official's breathing ceased momentarily. The scientist remained silent for a minute. After, he replied, "Yes.s.s..."

"Alright. We're doing that. Eradicate everything. Let's start anew," I announced. My voice was shaking. Can I...really change this world? Mom...dad...Ami...I'm so close...

The sound of fingers skittering across the keyboard echoed across the hallway. Everything was silent. Nobody uttered a word. Even Utau had calmed down. She lay limp on the floor in front of me.

When the scientist's voice broke the silence, I shuddered at its spontaneous nature. The scientist inserted, "We need...a new...code..."

"I'll do it," Iki stood up from Utau's side. Although his voice was firm and determined, his hands were trembling against his trousers.

I shook my head. "No, Iki. I'll do this. It's just recording my voice. Nothing bad will come out of it."

"Yo-u...will...do it?" the scientist questioned; his voice turning high-pitched on the last syllable of the sentence. I curtly nodded my head. Quickly...I was losing my grip on the high official.

More typing. Then, a pause. The scientist whispered almost inaudibly, "R-e-c-o-r-d..."

I took a sharp breath in...what _did_ I want to say? I... Closing my eyes, I poured my heart out into one phrase. "The End."

"NOOOO!" In a sudden flash of movement, the high official jerked away from me; throwing me all the way to where the scientist stood typing furiously. The knife in my hands skittered across the floor with a series of "clangs". "Amu!" Iki called from at least a few meters away...

My brain throbbed inside my head. Even though I was aware of what was going on around me, every object in motion and stillness seemed surreal. Was I...dreaming? A figure...in front...is that Utau? A scream pierced through the air. My senses came back into my body. In front of me, Utau was lying on her back and her lower hip was cleaved clean through with a knife. The implement stuck hanging in Utau's body. An excess amount of blood was seeping through her clothes; dribbling slowly on the ground.

Judging from the high official's position, he was aiming for...me. Why did...why did...Utau get in the way? The silence loomed once again upon the five of us. However, this time, the atmosphere wasn't quick nor exciting. It smelled of blood. Iron. Death. The high official, using this hiatus as an opportunity, scrambled down the opposite hallway; far away from the scene. The scientist fell down on his knees and closed his eyes. His forehead smashed into the cement with a large crack.

"Utau!" Iki ran to his sister's side. I followed suit. I stared long and hard into Utau's gash. The blood flow was constant; never pausing to rest. Utau's face was already lackluster. I glanced at Iki. His eyes were dry. He seemed to be experiencing a lag. His mouth was open, but no words were expressed.

"Utau...why...?" I half pleaded and half asked. Utau shook her head and grasped Iki's hands in hers. She muttered cautiously, "Ikuto, don't ever live like me. Please... I'm...sorry...so sorry for being your sister...I ruined _everything_ in your life..." Iki stayed silent and merely stared into his sister's eyes.

Utau turned her eyes towards me with much endeavor. She requested, "Take care of Ikuto for me. Finish...end this...get this over with!"

"I...I will."

Utau coughed violently. Her voice raspy, she went on, "I don't believe we were born to abhor and hate each other. Amu, the next time we meet, let's...meet in a world without this...without all of this..."

I hated her. I hated her so much, yet...the way she uttered the words...

Utau caressed Iki's cheek, whispered something into his ear, and her hand went slack. Iki and I stared into space; unwilling to move. Finally, I, clutching Iki's wrist, commanded, "We need to go, Iki."

But before that could happen, the speakers from above screeched out a broadcast. It was a voice known all too well: _Hinamori Amu. Hinamori Amu. Are you listening? Turn yourself in. If I were you, I'd make it fast. Your friends' lives depend upon your decision. If you decide to come to my office by the end of tomorrow, I will acquit you of your sins and wrongdoings. If you don't, you will regret the consequences. I hereby repeat. __If you don't, you will regret the consequences. __If you don't, you will regret the consequences..._

I wiped my face on my shirt. It was over. Game over.

Iki grabbed my sleeve. My body jerked up at his touch.

"Don't go, Amu. Promise me."

I stared into Iki's eyes. They shone like the surface of the sea reflected by sunlight.

"Yes, Iki. I'll never leave you alone. I'll protect you."

* * *

**Holy! That must be a record! What a long chapter! Guys, I apologize for the late update and any potential grammatical errors. It was the climatic chapter, school work prevented me from working on this everyday, etc. The next chapter will be up around Thanksgiving, so look forward to that! Haha...so, how did you guys like the new development? Shocking? Probably. Want to stop reading? Maybe. If you guys got through this, you should probably be fine from now on though. You're going to regret it if you stop now! *hint* *hint* Anyhow, thanks for your patience. Really. It was an awfully long time! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you have any questions PM me! Please review! Flames are welcomed.**


End file.
